The Little Things Give You Away
by Ophelia Davis
Summary: The long awaited sequel of When you're gone is finally here! What happened after the arresting of Roy Mustang? We find out here. Edward X Bryony OC Alphonse X Alex OC Named after the Linkin park song
1. Roma

The crime

Author's note: I've been busy writing some other fan fiction stories (that are not yet online) and since I have now written up to chapter six of this fan fiction I decided to put this online. Hope you enjoy the long awaited sequel!

Daisukebebop

- 1 year from the last chapter -

Edward was sat at home comfortably. Ever since Edward and his friends went to university, Edward started living in his mother's house along with Bryony. Alphonse moved in with Alex who had moved out of his mom's house. Apart from the shuffling about of the accommodation things couldn't have been better. For Edward anyway. Since completing his degree he became a state alchemist. Also it was only last year that the couple had decided to get married. The honeymoon was stretched to be in their gap year where they spent a month in Hawaii before visiting old friends in Risembool. Although they hadn't yet had children of their own they decided to finish University before trying.

Alex felt a need to change to a different course and switched to a job in medicine with a hope to treat patients who his father had harmed. Though the course itself lasted 4 years he didn't mind the extra learning knowing that if he succeeded it would be worth it.

Bryony herself was never really cut out for a degree in alchemy and was allowed to switch courses to a degree in journalism. She had managed to complete the syllabus in one year and was now working as a journalist. Her job consisted of going to foreign places and living with a tribe or village for a week and share in their traditions. This week she was living with a nearby tribe of Roma, or Gypsies, as they were commonly known.

-In the tribe-

Bryony was sat around a nice warm fire with other Roma. The cool air of the night being defeated by the bristling warm of the embers. She couldn't believe how cheerfully these people lived in their tribe. They had to live in admittedly uncomfortable caravans and would normally not have enough money for food and so would have to resort to stealing it or scavenging for food where they could but they weren't bothered by its struggle.

'Again I would like to thank you for welcoming me into your tribe.' Bryony smiled to show how welcomed she was.

'It's no trouble dear.' The elderly woman croaked. 'We don't get many visit and many would rather avoid and scorn us than even say hello.' She smiled well humouredly, winking that she was bothered by their taunts now.

'You certainly live a hard life yet you don't let the hardship get to you.'

'We believe in living life to the full and living with a positive face on things. Our music and dancing for example. It drives away the thoughts and sorrows of where tomorrows meal might come from.'

'It's certainly a better way at looking at things.' Bryony smiled with appreciation.

As they continued listening and joining in with the entertainment, a red glow could be seen growing in the distance. Nearing closer with a rage for destruction and torment.

'W-what's that?' Bryony asked with curiosity but inwardly fear.

'It's the villagers. They too shun our traditions and they're always trying to burn our tents. We move to a different place each time they do but they always manage to seek us out!' She spat angrily. Although she was used to the taunts she still despised the other people's greed for destruction of her people.

The red glow was advancing on them with a greater speed to indeed reveal the angry villagers brandishing torches and pitchforks. They were rushing ever faster towards the caravans and pursued to set them alight. The caravans were being ravished by not just the battling embers but also by horrified screeches of mothers trying to rescue their children and shouts of malice from the men towards the villagers who dared to challenge them. But through the melee stray flames that feasted on the clearing floor trapped Bryony. The flames neared ever closer to her until the smoke choked her lungs. She could no longer hold herself together and she lost consciousness as the flames battled to feast on the ultimate price that is her sleeping body.

-Meanwhile. Back at Central-

As Edward sipped his coffee, he checked his watch absent minded. He almost dropped his coffee as he realised the time.

'Dammit! Bryony's show is on!' Edward took control of the remote on the television and switched it on to find something that made his heart skip a beat. He could only watch with horror, as his wife lay unconscious in a circle of fire that ebbed towards. With rage and fear, he picked up the TV and smashed it to the floor. He couldn't bear to watch any longer as his wife could be killed. He ran out of the house, forgetting to lock in the hope that he would get there in time to save her. The tribe wasn't very far away so he may just have SOME hope.

-Meanwhile. Back at the camp-

Among the crowd of fleeing Roma, a man stood there. Fixed to the ground. He watched with concentration as the flames neared closer to their guest.

"Should I save her?" He thought. "I know I can but should I? She not one of us but… She is our guest. We welcomed her. Her family would be disappointed that one of us didn't think to rescue her when she was welcomed." Without another thought, he jumped in amidst the circling fire and took her out to safety. Getting to a safe distance, he lay her down out of harms way and went back to rescue those who needed his help.

-Later-

The flames had been extinguished. Women and child were crying from the shock and for the loss of their homes while men looked on with an outward look of comforting sympathy but inwardly with a burning hatred. Some of the women were tending to their fallen visitor. She was still unconscious and her face and clothes were dirty from the clinging smoke but she was other wise unscathed.

A man running from the distance had disturbed their tranquil silence. His long, blond hair waved about in the speed of his gait. The Roma could tell that he wasn't one of them, which gave them something else to fear. They watched him near with a look of caution about them. But as they say the man's look of distress and fear in his golden eyes they decided that he was nothing to worry about. He posed no threat.

'BRYONY!' He called with his hands cupped around his mouth. The women tending to her recognised the name and they broke from their huddled circle to reveal the woman to him. Bryony's eyes flickered open from the interruption of her heavy slumber. Sitting up slowly, she saw her husband near her. She could see a look of fear in his eyes. It scared her.

'Bryony!' He almost collided with her but stopped in time to clutch her desperately. 'Are you ok? God I was so scared!' Bryony could hear the fear in his voice. It made a chill run down her spine. 'I-I'm fine. But who saved me?' Bryony knew that Edward wouldn't know the answer but was hoping for someone to step forward. Edward detached from her too hoping to know her saviour.

'I did.' A man stepped forward.

'Thank you so much!' Edward stood up and shook his hand in appreciation. But he didn't look too fazed by the handshake.

'Wait. Why did you save me?' Bryony asked with suspicion. She didn't want to come across as not being thankful for being rescued but the question had only just crossed her mind.

'We welcomed you into our tribe. You were like are own and the only person who hadn't dared shun us or make us feel in anyway uncomfortable. If I let you die then I wouldn't forgive myself.' There was a long silence that Edward and Bryony daren't break.

'Any.' Edward breathed. 'Thanks again and I wish you the best of luck with your tribe.' He got Bryony up on her feet and let her be supported on his shoulder. As they turned to go a question crossed Bryony's mind.

'Wait! What is your name?' She asked. The Roma man smiled at the question. After all, she had a right to know.

'Pesha.' He smiled. Satisfied, the couple walked away from the scene waving their goodbyes, Edward especially for he knew that life wouldn't be worth living without his wife. Bryony knew that she was in debt to her saviour but she didn't know how to repay it.

Author's note: It may be a while before I put on another chapter because I have small window for going onto fan fiction so I will ask you not to expect quick uploads. But keep faithful my loyal readers and again please read and review. I enjoy the comments but please keep low on the flames if you can. If you have complaints then word them nicely if you can. I'm afraid I have a bit of a short temper (like Ed but not as much: D).

Daisukebebop


	2. Central vs Barnsley

It had been a year since Bryony was rescued from that fire and ever since she had decided to keep her journalism to news reporting rather than going out on field reports. 3 months after the rescue they decided to try for a child. Luckily, the attempt was successful and Bryony was now 9 months pregnant. Since Edward wanted to keep earning money from his job, he asked if Alphonse and Alex would baby-sit Bryony in case anything happened especially in bryony's last months of pregnancy.

The TV was on. It's light illuminating on to the couple.

"You'll have to be careful this morning for there is predicted to be a big traffic build up on the Central main road as Barnsley fans will be filling up the roads to rush to the 10.00 am football match between Central and Barnsley." Edward switched off the TV absent-mindedly.

That morning, Bryony was sprawled on the sofa. She was already worn out by the morning especially while carrying a baby in her belly. Backache was prominent but normal and Edward would argue that she wasn't allowed to lift a finger at all.

'Right. I'm off to work.' Edward smiled as he bent down to kiss Bryony on the forehead. He allowed himself a few minutes to stroke Bryony's pregnant belly. His baby was in there. He knew now why Hughes was so attached to his daughter and he couldn't blame him for it. Bryony chuckled as Edward's hand caressed her tummy and his face lit up as he felt the baby's gentle kicks from within her.

'You'll be late!' Bryony warned.

'It's worth it.' Edward got up on his feet and put on his coat. 'Now stay put. Alex and Alphonse should be here in an hour and don't forget to call me if something happens.' Edward said routinely.

'I know and I know the code to get to you from the outside lines.' She said before Edward could remind her the key point.

'Ok then. See you later and don't move.'

'-Sigh- ok.' She chuckled.

Edward left the house. He knew he was making too much fuss over Bryony and instructing for every situation but he wanted both mother and child to be fine. If anything went wrong or got complicated then he would feel it was his fault. As always the notion left him feeling anxious and nervous.

-Hour later-

Alex and Alphonse were now on the job for baby-sitting duty. Bryony was 9 months pregnant now, which made Edward especially strict on making sure everything went according to plan. He didn't want anything going undone or the mother or baby under bad health.

'Hi Bryony!' Alphonse smiled with glee as they stepped into the living room. 'How's my sister-in-law?' It still amazed even Alex that Alphonse had so much childish innocence with in himself especially at the age of 19. But was Alphonse's personality to be bubbly and childish but still hold some maturity. It made Alex laugh to think that Edward and Alphonse were total opposites in personality.

'Fine Al but not so loud.' Bryony smiled with a groan.

'Oh. Sorry.' Alphonse whispered. 'Is Ed still being his anal retentive self?' Alphonse smiled.

'Yeah. But in a nice way.' Bryony smiled. 'I know he means well but it's just that-.' Her sentence was cut short as she clutched her belly in the sudden burst of pain. She felt the pain of the contraction. It filled her with an urge to push and get the baby out of her. She grasped the sofa arm hard and her face twisted as she screamed.

'W-what's happening?' Alphonse's face was filled with confusion and worry.

'Her contractions have started!' Alex knew well from his medical training what was happening.

'You mean-?'

'The baby's coming!' Bryony breathed.

'We've got to tell Ed!' Alphonse said rushing to the phone but was stopped by Alex.

'No! Grab her over night bag and we can get Bryony into the car! We can phone Ed on the way to the hospital!'

'Ok.' Alphonse's worry was still trying to take over but now that he knew what to do he could relax a little.

Supporting Bryony with their shoulders, they managed to get her into the car with her overnight bag. Now they could phone Ed.

-At HQ-

Edward was filled with anxiety. The nervousness he felt made his stomach twist and turn, like it was going to break apart. But with a sudden burst of pain his stomach felt it had broken up within him. The pain was awful. Twisting inside him causing him to drop his pen. As the pain suddenly subsided his office phone rang. His heartbeat quickened. He didn't know what it was about and his brow filled with a cold sweat of fear. Shakily picking up the phone he asked slowly for who it was.

'It's me!' Alphonse said hurriedly. Edward could hear the sound of cars rushing past. "Where the hell were they?" He thought.

'Where the hell are you? Are you on the road?'

'We're on the way to the hospital! Bryony's in labour!'

'W-what?'

'Give me your hand!' Ed could here Bryony's voice in distress and a sudden scream of Alphonse and Bryony in unison. They weren't lying. 'My water's broke!' Edward could hear her distressed call and it again caused his belly to twist with fear.

'Hurry the hell up Ed!' He hadn't heard Alphonse sound so terrified in all his life.

'Ok ok! I'm on my way!' Edward hung up and grabbed his coat ready to escape the office. But a figure stood in the way. Brigadier General Grand. The Iron-blood alchemist.

'What are you doing Fullmetal? Get back to work! You still have piles of paperwork to do!'

'B-but.' Edward stuttered hopelessly.

'Sit down and work!' Grand ordered.

Hughes had heard the commotion from outside and entered.

'What's wrong Ed?' Hughes asked. He could clearly see Ed's panic.

'My er… friend! She's having a baby now! She really wants me to be there!'

'Couldn't you let him go? He really needs to go.' Hughes smiled with reason.

'-Sigh- Fine. But you'll have to make up for it when you get back.'

'Of course!' Edward ran to Hughes and hugged him without thinking. 'Thank you! I won't forget this!' Hughes smiled too. He was glad to be of some help. Edward bolted out of the office and slammed the door shut.

-At the hospital-

'Thank god we missed that traffic build up.' Alex sighed with a relief as Bryony was being wheeled to the maternity ward on a wheelchair with her midwife pushing it.

'Are either of you the husband?' The mid-wife asked.

'No no!' Alphonse hesitated. 'I'm his brother and Alex is my friend.'

'That's disgusting! The husband should be here with his wife! Not his brother!' The midwife held a face of disgust on his face.

'I hope Edward doesn't get trapped in that build up or he'll never get here!' Bryony said with worry between gasps.

'Don't' worry! He'll do what he can to get here.' Alex smiled with reassurance.

-On the Central main-

Half an hour had passed in the traffic. There seemed to be no end to it. He couldn't even see the traffic light. He could only ever etch a few centimetres in what seemed to be every 5 minutes. Edward's hand was grasping the steering wheel with impatience, anger and fear. His wife was having his baby and he should be there for her. Encouraging her and carrying her through the situation with a smile of reassurance ironed on his face giving her new bounds of hope. But he couldn't. He wasn't there. Bryony would have to make do with the encouragement of his brother and Alex and he knew that could only be second best.

Giving birth was the most life-threatening thing to the woman. Whenever she gave birth she was putting her life on the line. That was what Bryony was doing. She could die from this attempt. This attempt to do something in a matter of a hour that what alchemists haven't been able to do in hundreds of years. This worse thing about this was that Edward wasn't there for her.

Rage flared up inside him. It was the angriest he'd ever been. Just as the traffic was about to etch forward its little baby steps he pressed down on the brake and switched off the engine. Getting out of his car, he slammed the door shut and locked the car. Cars behind him were honking with fury and the drivers were throwing abuse and curses in his direction but Ed paid no attention.

He ran. He ran with his gait building steadily in speed towards the traffic light until he was running at a comfortable sprint. His body was building with determination.

"I'm going to get there! No matter the obstacles I will make it! I'll get there, Bryony! For you! For our child! No matter what!"

Still the drivers jeered at him. He stuck to the middle of the road away from cars coming at him from the other side of the road. He could see in their eyes that many drivers were threatening to open their doors in order to trip him up. But he'd dodge them. Even give the drivers a well-earned punch if that's what it took to get there to the hospital.

He'd finally passed the traffic light. He'd finally made it passed the traffic and admittedly he was breathless. But before he could shout with glee he felt a strong force hit him. Coming at him with a strong impact. It tore into his right leg and sent him over its roof. After a few seconds of being air borne he felt his back smash into the bonnet of the car behind and the shattering of the windshield as his head made impact with it. The sound of rubber screeching against the concrete deafened him. The car halted and he slid off its body onto the hard concrete road.

The force made him woozy, blood was pouring from the back of his head from the glass but the blow wasn't nearly as lethal as it looked. His right was full of so much pain from the car bonnet hitting the leg, which in turn met with the hard steel of his other leg. It felt fragile and breakable. Like one twitch could cause it to snap off.

'God! Are you ok dude?'

One driver had approached him; he wore around him a scarf of red, blue and white stripes. His eyes were clouded with shock to see the road victim hadn't been knocked unconscious, the blood as well made the injuries seem worse. Another driver too had approached from the car behind too donned a red, blue and white scarf. It only just occurred to him that these drivers were Barnsley fans. Edward felt so battered, chucked around like a rag doll.

'Dude don't move! I'm gonna call an ambulance!'

Ed's head felt so mixed.

'You silly Barnsley fans.' Ed gurgled with temporary madness. The blood loss was making him dizzy. 'Everyone knows Barnsley sucks.' Ed giggled.

'What the fuck did you just say?' One of the drivers screamed with rage.

'I said Barnsley can suck on my ass!' Edward giggled.

He was making a move to kick him but the other restrained him. He was obviously the calmer of the two.

'Don't! He's just delirious!' Turning his head back towards the "wounded soldier" he watched with disbelief as Edward tried to even attempt to get back on two feet.

'Don't move!' The angrier one shouted.

'Must…go.' Edward gasped as pain clung to his body with bony claws. His madness and this time what was left was the determination he had to begin with.

'Go where?' The calmer man asked.

'To…the hospital.' Edward had only just managed to get up on to his knees and now he had to face the struggle of standing. His body shook with effort and pain. Sweat dripped his brow and blood carried on trickling from his head, which stained his golden hair with crimson pools.

'Just stay where you are and we'll call the ambulance! You don't have to go anywhere!'

'Y-yes I do. My…baby.'

They stared at him incredulously. As Edward got to his feet, he kept most of his weight on his left leg. He was finding it hard to steady himself. The blood loss was making him dizzier. With an attempt to gain balance, he switched his weight onto his right leg. Mistake. He could hear a snap and a bone in his leg pierced through his skin. Blood welled up from his leg and poured down his trouser leg. His screams of pain retched the air as he clutched the leg with pain. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the bone had ripped through his trousers. It's dirty white surface putting on a bloody show. One of the fans shook with terror. He took out his phone and the ambulance was summoned.

Darkness seized a hold of Edward and his world went black as he collapsed from the blood loss.

-The hospital-

Alex was still at his friend's side. She was trying to resist the urges. Panting to let them subside. She was determined not to give birth until she knew where Edward was and when he would arrive. He must still be stuck in traffic because it had been an hour since he had called him. The midwife had made many points of saying that it was unhealthy for her to hold back while birth was imminent. But Bryony wouldn't give up. Not until Edward was at her side. Alphonse wasn't much better. He was just as terrified as Bryony was. He had to take Edward's place for the time being. He was after all the closest thing to Ed in the room and for the time being he would have to give Bryony encouragement but it was hopeless.

"The help and encouragement of a supportive birthing partner can be invaluable." He'd read before in a book; the family guide to complimentary and conventional medicine. Alex knew that it applied now.

'I'll be back in a second.' He left the room leaving Bryony to fend for herself. He caught a glance of defiance on Alphonse's face. It was too overwhelming for him. Tears were welling up his eyes. He could see now how truly terrified Alphonse was. He obviously would never be fit for the family life.

Alex marched out of the hospital. Anger was visible on his face. Edward wasn't here. He knew it wasn't Ed's fault for the traffic but surely he would have made some kind of effort to get out of the traffic. But no. He wasn't here and he wasn't with Bryony. He clutched his mobile with anger ready to key in Edward's mobile number. But something caught his eyes. An ambulance was screaming into the A & E. Curiosity got the better of him. Paramedics were racing to unload the patient from the vehicle. That's when he saw him.

His gold hair. A neck brace was attached around his neck and his head was donned with bandages. His leg had been bandaged and the bandages were already looking blood stained.

'Edward!' Alex screamed. He ran to him following behind the paramedics.

'Who are you?' One of the paramedics asked as they were wheeling him into the hospital.

'His friend. We've been wondering where he is. His wife's having a baby!'

'I'm afraid we're going to have to get him into emergency surgery.'

'What? Why?' Alex was shocked. The anger he had was gone.

'A bone in his legs snapped. It's broken through his skin and he's going to need surgery to correct it. He's going to need stitches in his head.'

'What the hell happened to him?'

'He got ran over by a car.'

'What?' Shock heightened in his voice.

'Well two.'

'WHAT?'

'We'll tell you how the surgery's gone but you're holding us up.'

Alex sweated a little with embarrassment and let them wheel him away. He'd have to tell Bryony. She won't be able to hold on. The baby will have to be born with Edward.

-Later-

Awareness gathered in Edward. His eyes creased and opened as the sounds of beep penetrated his ears. He opened his eyes. He looked around warily. Beside him was Alex. That's when it hit him of what his main objective was.

'You're awake.' Alex smiled.

'Where am I?' Edward sat up quickly. He would have easily escaped his bed if it weren't for the obstacle of his plastered leg.

'You're in hospital. You apparently got ran over by two cars.' Alex's mood was cool and calm and he couldn't help but let a little grin etch his face.

'Wait. BRYONY! Damn where is she? HOW is she?'

'She's here and she's fine. She had to give birth without you. Sorry.'

'I m-missed it?' Tears welled up in Edward's eyes. The one thing he left his car to do and he'd missed it. All his efforts had been for nothing.

'Do you want to see the baby? I can get a wheelchair for you.' Alex offered. He didn't know why he'd bothered asking. He knew his answer for sure.

'Well what are you waiting for? Get me strapped in!' Edward smiled with determination through his tears. It was good to see Edward's smile. Despite his misfortune he wasn't going to let it get him down.

-A little later in the maternity ward-

Alex was pushing along Edward. The wheels squeaking as they went along. Edward was looking around him with impatience for her room. His heart beat faster with nervousness. Questions circulated his head like a merry-go-round.

"Is it a boy or a girl? What does it look like? Will it like me?" Edward was so nervous and full of worry yet at the same time elation. He was a father. He had a child and he couldn't wait to see it.

The wheelchair turned into a room. The door opened to reveal her. Wet hair clung her brow with sweat but a smile still held on her face. She looked down at her little treasure with a look of motherly protection. Love shone out on her face. But she wasn't alone. At her side sat Alphonse and the mid-wife was looking over his patient ominously. His job was done and he'd done it well. Now he could look on with happiness as family members to the mother appreciated his help.

'Edward!' Alphonse cried out in surprise. Bryony shushed him with a wary look. It was a shock to see his brother in a wheel chair. 'What happened?' Alphonse whispered.

'I got held up.' Edward answered simply in obeyed whisper. 'Can I see…?'

Bryony looked at him with love. 'It's a boy.' She whispered with pride.

A smile etched her face through her exhaustion. Edward was wheeled closer to Bryony's side. She carefully handed Edward the little bundle. His eyes fell upon the baby's sleeping figure. His eyes were shut with slumber; its nose was so small that if Ed touched it with his finger his entire fingerprint would cover it. The baby's lips were a flushed pink from the warmth of its blanket. With his left hand he could feel the softness of its skin but with the auto-mail he couldn't feel. It reminded him of the accident of the tractor but he was glad to be here at all.

He saw as the baby's eyes slowly opened to reveal golden irises. It took his breath away. HIS eyes. Now he could see the resemblance. The baby looked just like him except for some differences. The baby's nose looked like Bryony's and it's hair was a white gold sheen on it's scalp but there was no mistaking how much he looked like his father.

'What shall we call him?' Edward asked, his smile wider on his face. Bryony thought for a moment. Her mind searching for the correct name, something that would complete the vision of perfection that her child was.

A smile lit up on her face.

'Pesha.' She knew the name was perfect for the baby. Pesha yawned with acceptance and Edward giggled.

'Yeah. Pesha.' Edward repeated as he would do now for the next 60 years or so.

'What about a middle name?' Alphonse asked.

'Hmm. Well yours is Victor isn't it Ed?' Bryony said. 'What about Pesha Victor Elric?'

'Not really. It sounds empty.' Edward said. Edward too lost himself in thought. The perfect middle name. It wasn't necessary but he wanted Pesha to have one.

'How about… Pesha Victor-Alex Elric?' Edward smiled hopefully.

'I love it.' Bryony smiled.

'You'd name the baby after me?' Alex looked incredulously at Edward and Bryony.

'Of course.' Bryony smiled. 'You kept cool and composed and I couldn't have done it without you.'

Alex's eyes softened. But they'd caught a subtle wink from the mid-wife. His smile caught Alex's attention and Alex almost winked back but instead smiled back.

'Hello Pesha.' Edward whispered at the little baby as it looked up at him. 'I'm your father.' Edward held an auto-mail finger to Pesha's tiny little fist. Pesha looked at it with curiosity and touched it. It didn't shy away or cry from seeing the metal that imitated a human hand. Somehow it had shown Edward something. His son had accepted him and in return he would love him.

"Pesha Victor-Alex Elric. My son." Edward repeated in his head. It shone out at him and he wouldn't forget it.

The mid-wife took out a camera from his pocket.

'Smile!' He said as he positioned the camera after the four had got themselves into position. The four grinned and he took the picture.

The picture fell out of the camera and as it developed, the photo developed to show Edward and Bryony with their arms around each other while holding baby Pesha with Alex and Alphonse standing on the edges. Edward took the photo and gave it to Alex to keep in his pocket.

It was a cherished memory they wouldn't forget with or without the camera.


	3. Six years later

Author's note: See below for apologies.

Edward was eating his breakfast at the table that morning. It had been six years since the birth of Pesha and ten years since that dreaded Brigadier General was locked in prison for rape. The sun shone down through the windows reflecting off the gold hair of Edward and the white gold strands of Bryony and Pesha.

'Right. I'm off to work.' Bryony sighed. She now worked as a news reporter ever since that unfortunate accident of almost getting killed on a field report working with gypsies she decided to keep her news reporting restricted to the television studio.

'Bye bye then!' Pesha smiled and Bryony kissed him gently on the forehead, which was quickly wiped off.

'See you later then dear.' Edward called routinely from his newspaper. Even though the words were routine it didn't mean that he didn't mean the words themselves but rather that it had become a routine on the account of saying the past sentence every morning.

'Ok.' Bryony kissed Edward on the lips. 'Oh, take Pesha with you to work this morning. It'll give him a break from pre-school.' Bryony smiled instructionally.

'Really? Can I?' Pesha giggled with excitement.

'Of course. Why not?' Edward daren't disobey his wife even if he didn't feel like looking after Pesha while shoveling through mountains of miserable paperwork.

"Maybe I can get Hawkeye to help." Edward thought.

'Come on then Pesha. We can walk it to HQ.'

Out in the street, the sun shone down in beating and comforting rays of light and warmth among white fluffy clouds. Many people, like Edward were going to work but not necessarily all of them belonging to the state although you wouldn't have been able to tell that from Edward's appearance. Edward's long hair was tied up in a ponytail, which tangled down passed his shoulder. His clothes consisted of a brown jacket that stretched down to his ankles. Underneath the jacket he wore a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath a brown vest. He also wore a brown tie that was neatly tucked underneath the brown vest. He wore brown trousers and black shined shoes. The other more official blue uniform of the state military was restricted to those who had themselves fought in a war with the state military. Since Edward had not been with the state long enough to fight in a war he was allowed to wear neat and suitable clothes plus there was the questionable theory that there weren't any state uniforms in his size.

On the walk to the HQ he would have to pass the by the alley. Risem alley. The thoughts of what had happened there still haunted him but coming to think of it he couldn't believe how far he had come from then. He now had a son, 6-year-old Pesha who was the exact image of his father when Edward himself was six years old. The most recognizable proof of this was Pesha's golden eyes that seemed to be a strong gene passed through the Elric family. But despite how much he looked like his father he did instead inherit, rather than the golden blonde locks that adorned Edward but the white gold color of his mother's hair, which was, even though doubted, her natural hair color.

Edward was glad though that the causer of such trauma that Edward had the most unfortunate luck to under-take still had five years left in prison for his crime. Ed personally wished that the Brigadier general were executed as soon as he was captured but capital punishment was, in this day-and-age, considered more as a last resort, in other words if he was released and still carried on with crime only then would they consider execution.

'Daddy! It's HQ' Pesha pointed excitedly, breaking his father's thoughts, at the huge building that came up in front of them as they walked closer to it. The flag and symbol of the state military hung down from the top of the building over the front of it.

'Come on Pesha. Let's get inside.' Edward smiled as he clutched the child's hand as they neared the gate. Showing off his pocket watch to the camera at the front, the gate clicked open and he and his son walked down to the great oak doors ready to start the work of the day.

-In the office-

'Hi Hawkeye.' Edward smiled as he entered the door to the office that hosted easily more than ten workmen when they worked on their paperwork.

'Good morning Colonel.' She saluted. Since Edward hadn't fought in a war he gathered promotions in ranks by acts of alchemic studies that was, much against his will, added to the state's military supremacy. Since Hawkeye was at the rank of first-lieutenant she was of lower rank, and so would have to show some courtesy to someone of a superior status. She also served as Edward's bodyguard due to his vitality to the state coming from his known knowledge of fighting skills and the ability to execute alchemy without a transmutation circle. Hawkeye had served as this position when she worked with Roy Mustang so it seemed ironic that Edward, abused by Roy, would later be protected by the only woman that Mustang loved.

Spotting Hughes among the other subordinates he cast an enquiring glare at Hawkeye.

'Could you look after Pesha for a sec? I've got something to sort out with Hughes.'

'Of course.' She smiled.

Edward wandered towards Hughes and pulled him out of a previous conversation.

'Oh Edward! Have you seen a picture of my daughter Elicia?' He flicked out a picture of his 13-year-old daughter; her long ginger hair hanging down at her shoulders and her sweet smile glistened in the sun of the frozen day. But it didn't appeal to Edward. It would've if it were the first time he had seen it but Edward had already seen that one picture near 50 times this week alone. 'Anyway, why haven't you got a wife yet? You've been here for seven years now and I haven't so much as seen you with a girlfriend!' Hughes leered at Edward with a look of displeasure in his eyes.

'Why would I want a girlfriend when I have a wife and son?' Edward replied with a smile that said "How'd you like _me_ now?"

'Y-you what?' Hughes face twisted to a look of disbelief. 'You have a wife?'

'Yeah. Just because I don't mix my personal life with my work life doesn't mean you can jump to such accusations.'

'So what's his name?' Hughes enquired.

'Pesha. He's over there with Hawkeye.' Edward pointed towards the two playing on the sofa.

'Oh he's sooo cute!!! He looks so much like you!'

'Yeah yeah. Anyway, how's that _murder _investigation going?' Edward hissed in Hughes' ear. If heard aloud it would've sounded like Edward was just asking Hughes how his job was going but this special kind of enquiry consisted really of if Hughes had found his mother's murderer. When Edward joined the State military 8 years ago it wasn't long before he made friends with Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery and Falman. After many conversations, he found out that it was Hughes who was working on the street murder, which had started two years ago from then. Ever since finding out this nugget of information, Edward had always made sure to keep close tabs on Hughes' work on it. He didn't want to miss a thing incase he might be able to find the murderer before Hughes did. It was an off chance but Ed was willing to take it.

'I actually made a break through last night.' Hughes hissed back. 'After close inspection of the bullet, I've narrowed the murderer down to anyone who's worked in the state.'

'You mean it's a -.'

'Yep. A state bullet. Only people working in the military could get a hold of these. It also looks like there's an alias inscription on it but because of how long I've had it and what with the tests done on it, it has rusted a bit. But that also narrows it down to a state alchemist.'

(A/N: An alias inscription is like a carving that is fashioned on the bullet of the owner. These carvings are fashioned when a state alchemist receives his code name and made to be recognizable for each alchemist. Each bullet is made especially for every alchemist with their alias inscription on the base of the bullet. E.g. Edward's code name is the Fullmetal alchemist so to represent him his inscription would be a round screw with a slit. ((This was designed to look like one of his auto-mail screws)) and so the bullet is recognizable as Edward's.)

'So what's the next step Sherlock Holmes?' Edward said with annoyance. He didn't like the fact that the possible murderer of his mother could be anyone in this room or someone who he had been working with for years without realizing how dangerous they were.

'I'm going to check through the computer files of each state alchemist who has worked here for ten years and try and match their inscriptions to the inscriptions of the ones on the bullet.'

'Thanks Hughes.' Edward smiled with gratitude. Despite knowing who the murderer could be he was glad to know that some real headway had been made on his mother's murder case and that the owner of that fired gun would not go unpunished. 'I'm going to my dad's office to tell him the news.'

'But he's the fuhrer's assistant now. Don't you think he'll be too busy to see you?'

'Too busy to see his own son? Yeah I've heard that one before.' Edward laughed as he head towards the door of the office and left Pesha playing with Hawkeye on the sofa. He'd rather not bother Pesha and force him to leave Hawkeye when he could be kept out of trouble. If he brought Pesha along to see his father then that would mean trouble and distraction for Hohenheim.

-Hohenheim's office-

'You're not too busy are you?' Edward asked as he peeped through his father's door.

'Not at all. Please come in.' Hohenheim smiled. Because of the daily workload that he received everyday he was always kept busy and because of the long hours he worked Edward always found it hard to visit him. But with the newly arisen news from Hughes Edward had found the perfect excuse to see him. Trisha was after all Hohenheim's wife and keeping him out of the loop would be painful in the long run. 'What've you come to see me for?' Hohenheim asked as he carried on scribbling through his paperwork.

'It's about the murder incident. Hughes has narrowed it down to State alchemists who have worked here for at least ten years. He's going to search through their files tonight and try to match inscriptions.'

'Someone in the military? That's seems highly -.'

'It's been recognized as a state bullet.' Edward broke in. 'I trust Hughes on this one. We might find out tomorrow who the murderer is. Aren't you pleased?' Edward gave him a forged smile. He knew he wouldn't be pleased to hear this. Hohenheim would be as mad as Ed had felt when he found out. Who would want to know that the murderer was a subordinate? But it was better then nothing he would have to admit.

'I guess.' Hohenheim finally admitted. ' Oh. Before you go.'

'Yes?'

'I've heard news of a former alchemist being re-employed into the State. He's also coming back as a colonel. He was supposed to be in prison for 15 years but he's been let out early for good behavior but that's as much as I know.'

'When is he coming in?' Edward enquired. He could feel his pulse quicken as his suspicion of the alchemist grew inside him. _15 years? That's sounds familiar. _He thought.

'I heard something about it being today but just keep your wits about you.' Hohenheim warned. 'If it's who I think it is then be careful and be aware of who's working with you.'

'Thanks. I'll keep that in mind.' Edward neared towards the door of the office. 'I'd better leave you to it then. I've left Pesha in the office with Hawkeye.'

'Pesha?' Hohenheim held a puzzled look on his face.

'You know. My son?' Edward wasn't surprised that his father didn't know. His father's work kept him so busy that Edward could hardly get through the phone lines to chat with him. 'He's six now.' Edward grinned.

'Blimey. That old?' Hohenheim laughed. 'They shoot up fast don't they?'

Edward could feel the warmth in his father's elated face. It is usually, after all, big news to hear that you're a grandfather for the first time. 'We should share cigars sometime when you're not busy.' Edward joked. He knew that it would be a miracle if he weren't.

'Like that's going to happen.' Hohenheim laughed.

'I'll let you get on then.' Edward smiled as he wiped away tears of laughter from his eyes.

'Ok. But do be careful.'

'Ok.' Edward left the office and walked down the hall in a certain triumph that he had been able to share those rare few minutes with his father but also scared. He had suspicions of who this new alchemist could be but he wasn't eager to see if they would be confirmed.

Entering the office, he saw him. Towering over him with shabbier, black hair and wearing the same blue uniform. He wore a particularly intimidating smirk on his face. Colonel Roy Mustang. As Edward saw him, his mind filled with memories of that day and he felt himself grow dizzy. His heart raced and his eyes grew wider with fear. He could feel all the old pains he had felt come back to haunt him. The pains of his back being thoroughly scraped, the burns that inflicted him at each click of fingers and the blood that spilled from him after the rough friction that had taken its hold inside of him. These were very real to Edward along with the new pain of his stomach hurting with a sickening tinge. His whole world turned black and the last thing he saw and felt was his head cracking against the floor and his son watch over him with unmistakable horror.

Author's note: I'm REALLY sorry for the late update of this fan fiction but I don't many windows open for going on fan fiction. (Since I'm banned from it anyway for looking at M rated Edward X Winry fan fictions) But I won't delay in getting this to you. Again read and enjoy.


	4. Things to do

His eyes opened from the darkness, his world coming into focus from his uncomfortable slumber and he awoke to find himself staring at the familiar ceiling of his living room. His forehead was cold from a flannel that dampened his brow. Looking to his side, he saw his wife's glare softened resignedly in the knowledge that her husband was awake although Edward did spot a glare of worry in her eyes.

'Thank goodness you're awake.' Bryony exhaled sharply. 'How'd you faint?'

'I-I don't want to talk about it.' Edward stuttered. He knew why he had fainted and who triggered it but he didn't want to cause any unnecessary worry for her. _Maybe he has changed. Maybe fifteen years has done him some good. _Edward thought. _What am I thinking? As if he has. _Edward may have only known him from that day but that's all he needed for him to understand what Roy TRULY was like. _Come to think of it. Roy didn't at all; look worried when I fainted. _

'Daddy! You're not dead!' Pesha's surprised look stared out at his father's body, which was obviously living. But to Edward's wonder, Pesha's eyes were red, like he'd been crying. Of course he would be worried for his own dad but why the shock and lack of reassurance that his dad would wake up again as you normally did when you slept?

'Why would I be dead?' Edward looked at his son with confusion.

'This guy told me you had died.' Pesha's voice whimpered as if it was true.

'What guy? What did he look like?' Edward found it harsh to think that someone would dare tell lies to his own son and worry him sick. It was a stupid lie yet a dangerous one. To toy with someone's emotions like that is a hurtful thing to do.

'He was tall; he had pale skin and black shabby hair.' Pesha described with imagined hand gestures to support his words.

'You don't mean -.'

'Mustang.' Edward scowled. He hadn't wanted to reveal this sort of news to Bryony but it was too late now.

'Why is HE back? I thought he had five more years in prison.' Bryony's voice heightened with the worry that Edward was not ready to welcome into the now distorted atmosphere of the living room.

'Well apparently Roy's been a GOOD boy.' Edward hissed with a harsh rage that could only be shown in quietened hisses of anger and contempt.

'Who's Roy?' Pesha asked with childish but meaningful confusion.

'He's a very bad man and I order you to stay away from him!' Edward ordered with hatred hot in his words.

'What about Alex?' Pesha had obviously seen the familiarity in both the men's faces.

'He's ok but as long as Alphonse is with him.' Edward replied with caution. He knew that Alphonse would stay away from Roy and that as long as Alphonse was with Alex then you couldn't go wrong in telling Alex and Roy apart.

'Ok.'

'You'll just have to be careful around him at work.' Bryony reassured.

'I guess. But how much more careful could I be?' No one could answer the question for Edward and neither could he answer his own. Activities carried on as normal but Edward could not shake off the feeling that the worse was yet to come. He needed to get out. Just for the night and to just clear his head. He knew that soon there would be things to do.

-That night, Investigations department-

The room was dimly lit. The only thing that provided any light source was the computer's light from the screen and the only noises that could be heard was the gentle whirring of the machine at work as it processed the right information. The only person bent over it in quiet, solitary pondering was Hughes. He knew how important this case was to Edward and how much he wanted it solving and he couldn't give up now when he was so very close to unearthing the answer. Zooming in on the scan of the bullet, he re-focused its image as high technology could these days.

'What the-?' Hughes carefully zoomed in further to find the etched inscription. Zooming in further on its metallic surface, he scratched away the rust with the mouse, redefining the image in a new light and unearthing what it once was. With a closer look on its image, he could tell the inscription but just barely.

He copied and pasted the picture. He entered the image into the database of the State alchemists. He searched with careful focus until he could find its perfect match. He narrowed the search down to one name and it burned inside Hughes' mind. Branding itself into Hughes' powerful long-term memory.

"Him? B-but why? What reason would he have to-?"

The gentle tap of footsteps behind him disturbed his thoughts. Nearing closer to him and nudging open the wooden door letting it produce a low creak as the door usually did as another body passed through its frame.

Hughes turned his head sharply. But the only person that was there before him seemed to be clothed in shadow. Nothing could be made out of his image except a pair of piercing golden eyes and a smirk that seemed all too familiar. Before he could breath a sigh of relief, the person's left arm raised with strength and yet delicate precision of aim. The gun. Its shiny surface reflected into Hughes' own pair of green eyes from the light of the computer. Hughes' eyes filled with worry and terror and before he could react…

Bang.

That was the last thing he heard as his whole world turned black as if someone had broken his own light bulb that lit up his life force.

-Later that night-

Edward climbed into his bed as he switched off his lamplight. He snuggled up lovingly next to his wife and she curled up closer to his warm body. Now he could relax and dream. Here he could not worry. Here he did not have a care in the world.

At least… For now anyway.


	5. Bad man

'Really? I'm sorry to hear that. Thanks. Bye.' Bryony put the phone back down on the receiver. Bryony walked into the kitchen, not too bothered by the news but it was vital for the others to know. It wasn't too serious at least. She trailed herself into the kitchen where the father and son were eating their breakfast as was normal routine for them.

'Pesha.' She smiled from the door. 'Your nursery teacher's off sick so you'll have to go to work with your father again.'

'Yay!' Pesha cheered all too enthusiastically. It was obvious that Edward was his favourite person. I mean, who wouldn't want to spend all day with their father rather than their nursery teacher. Right?

'Remember to behave again like you did.' Edward smiled as he cleared his pots off the table. 'Roy will be there and I don't want him getting… INVOLVED with you.' His face was putting on a restrained smile but inside he was scared for what might happen.

'Ok. I'll be doing my report on the 12 o'clock news so if you want to watch then go ahead.' Bryony smiled as she was getting ready to walk out of the door.

'Don't worry Bryony. I will.' Edward smiled as his lips met joyously with hers. There kissing was quickly progressing from the usual good bye kiss to the standards of a lover's snog.

'Oooh!' Pesha pulled faces at the tongue wrestling that his parents were taking part in.

'You won't think so when you're older.' Edward laughed at Pesha as he parted from Bryony.

'Bye!' Edward and Pesha called from the door as Bryony got into her car.

-At Central HQ-

'Hello again Pesha.' Hawkeye smiled. 'What brings you here?' She asked politely. You could always rely on Hawkeye to treat even a child with the respect of an adult.

'My teacher's sick so I've come to work with daddy!' Pesha grinned.

'Could you look after him while I look for Hughes?' Edward was impatient to find out any necessary updates on information that Hughes might hold from last night's promised search.

'Sure.'

Edward escaped from the big office and took himself off to the investigations department. As he neared the location, the amount of policeman and other members of the investigations apartment were beginning to grow in number. As he neared the office, he found people circled around the door with an air of anticipation and sadness pressed on their faces. Pushing himself to the front of the crowded doorway, he found police tape over the door.

'W-what's happened? Has there been a robbery?' Edward couldn't help but think that it was something much worse but he hoped that a robbery was all it was. To think negatively was to tempt fate into making that possibilities come true.

'No. Haven't you heard?'

'H-Heard what?' Again the worst was beginning to cloud his brain with sick thoughts of "the Worst".

'Hughes has been shot. Pronounced dead on the scene they say.'

'W-What? B-But how?' Fate had been tempted and it had come to light. The murder was hard for him to take. Hughes had unfinished business and he had yet to find his mother's murderer. He said he would find out the killer. It was a promise Hughes had made years ago when Edward joined the state.

-Later-

Edward sat in a despairing silence. Even Pesha couldn't get his attention as the thoughts of how Hughes' work had gone to waste crowded his head.

'Daddy!' Pesha shouted in his ear.

'Pesha!' Edward shouted in annoyance. 'Don't do that!' Pesha burst into tears from the surprise of the telling off. 'Oh. I'm sorry.' Edward picked up Pesha and sat him on his knee. 'You just took me by surprise.'

'What's been on your mind?' Hawkeye asked.

'I-I heard about Hughes.' Edward's eyes fell downcast.

'Oh.' Hawkeye said. She too had heard about the murder case and it had hit her hard as well.

The door opened abruptly breaking the silence that had formed in the room.

'I've got your rounds of bullets.' The man said with small boxes in his hands. Each contained a round of bullets for each specific person especially for those who were state alchemists. The man went around the room to each person passing them a box that had their name on. But no box was given to Edward.

'Where's my box?' Edward asked.

'Oh. Someone picked yours up already.' The man answered simply. He left the room ready to go round to the other offices.

'-Sigh- I'll just use last week's.'

'What are bullets?' Pesha asked with fresh childish curiosity. The past tears had dried away now.

'They're small metal things that we soldiers put into guns to protect others.' Hawkeye explained saving the trouble of Edward having to explain. 'But they're very dangerous and can kill people, which is why you should never use them.'

'What time is it?' Pesha asked as he peered at the clock. Of course he couldn't tell the time but having someone else do it worked just as well.

'Oh! It's 12 o'clock! Does anyone mind if I put the TV on?' Edward asked in a hurried voice.

'Sure. What are you putting on?'

'Just the news.' Edward said as he switched on the dusty TV in the corner.

The programme appeared on the screen. A woman in a black blazer and white blouse sat behind a desk was talking to the world. Her white blonde hair brushed to perfection and her red lips addressed the audience with words of media truth. Pesha's face brightened up as he stared at the bright box. Edward's eyes followed everything her sweet voice was telling out with a look of love that would not change.

'Ain't she a beauty?' Havoc too stared at the TV with the same look of desire for her on his face.

'Yeah.' Edward's voice drawled.

'Do you fancy the News lady?' Fuery asked Edward. As if it wasn't obvious.

'No! Of course I don't!' Edward snapped out of his phase with a playful smile.

'Even if you did she's out of your league.' Fuery smiled. 'She IS wearing a wedding ring.' Fuery pointed to the gold ring on her wedding finger.

'_This has been Bryony Elric with the12 o'clock news.' _Bryony finished her news report.

'S-She's your wife?' Fuery and Havoc in unison. Edward pulled off his left glove to show a matching gold ring on his wedding finger and smiled with pride.

'How'd you manage to get a girl like her?' Havoc asked in distress.

'We were friends since high school. We started going out and… You know the rest.' Edward grinned.

'So that's yours AND Bryony's son?' Havoc pointed to Pesha in disbelief.

'Of course! I'm not some kind of sleep – around man whore!'

'If only you were.' Roy smiled with satisfaction as he neared Edward. Edward could feel his whole body shiver and was hoping dearly that Pesha couldn't feel it. He seemed to tower over him.

'Back-off Roy!' Edward shouted with anger while hoping the fear wouldn't show through. It made his skin crawl just to use his name.

'Yeah! Back-off!' Pesha jumped off his father's lap and kicked him hard in the ankle. Roy clutched it angrily in pain. 'Look daddy! I kicked the bad man.' Pesha cheered.

Behind him, Roy was stood ready to attack him and he drew his hand back ready to use it.

'Look out!' Edward warned.

'Huh?' As Pesha turned back to face his attacker, Roy's back hand drew across his face the rough ignition cloth scraped Pesha's cheek drawing blood.

'Pesha!' Edward ran to help the collapsed Pesha. His face almost drew back away from the harsh wound on his cheek. A lot of the skin had scraped away and blood welled from the wound, as did Pesha's tears of pain. Edward marched towards Roy with new anger burning in his chest but hurting him would only bring himself down to HIS level.

(Just to cover up swear words)

'Roy! If you f-in dare to f-in touch my son again I will cut off your f-in hands and shove them up your f-in arse and then I'll f-in shove your f-in head up there as well so that you can f-in see where your f-in brains are!!!'

'I'd like you to shove something else up there as well while you're at it.' Roy smiled apparently oblivious to the rant.

'You f-in bitch!' Edward took hold of his collar and punched with his steel hand continuously. Nothing seemed to give away a sign that he would be stopping soon and that's what everyone seemed to fear.

'Edward! I know what he's done now and in the past but drop him! Killing him would just lower yourself down to his level!' Hawkeye took hold of Edward in an attempt to restrain him from Roy. Tears were spilling down Edward's cheeks from the anger. Edward seemed to be punishing Roy for his past actions all at once.

'Touch Pesha again and you KNOW what I'll do!' Edward warned. He turned his back to Roy and went to attend to his son.

"It's not me touching Pesha you want to worry about." Roy smiled in his head. He kept his eyes on Edward's lower half as Edward picked up his son and took him out of the office to the first aid unit.

Author's note: I've decided to be extra kind to you since I have scarcely been updating and I've already put on Chapter 3 and 4 so now I can put on 5. I've already written up to chapter 7 so I'm not worried. I am though writing other stories (that may soon be presented on fan fiction with a little hope) so me getting to write chapter 8 might take a while. But since the Christmas hols are coming up I should get extra time to write chapters! Hope you like this one!


	6. Angered words

There had been going out with each other for 8 years now and it had been a few weeks ago since Alex had proposed to him. Alphonse wore the silver engagement ring on his wedding finger for all to see and he wasn't ashamed. So what he was engaged to a guy, because to him it didn't matter what others thought. They were in love, and ever since their love began he knew he couldn't kiss any other lips but Alex's. But somehow his heart still burned for his brother, Edward. Edward was his first boyfriend and he knew that we would never forget that year with him, knowing him and loving him. But Alphonse knew in his heart that he could and should never choose his brother over Alex.

The day had been tiring in the investigations department, mainly from the very sudden murder of Maes Hughes. It was later that Vato Falman was appointed to take over the murder investigation for his mother's murderer and Hughes' murderer. Hughes' was always so kind to them and cared for them whenever he and Edward ran into strife. Like a second father, it wasn't that Hohenheim didn't care about them but it was just that he didn't have enough time. Especially since he was now the Fuhrer's secretary.

Trailing into the study, he found Alex reading through old medical journals at his desk.

'Hey Alex.' Alphonse chimed as he sat in a chair next to him and kissed his cheek tenderly. But Alex's response to this was unexpected. There wasn't a return kiss. Alex kept his eyes firmly on the page and tried to retain an oblivious expression but his scowl was still visible.

'Alphonse?' He asked in a hardened tone.

'Yeah?' Alphonse could feel his body shaking from fear. He'd never seen him act like this and that's excluding the school years when Alex bullied Alphonse constantly.

'Were you looking through my medical journals again?'

'Y-Yeah.' His voice was weakening with the fear and now he was tripping over words. 'I-I'm really sorry! Sh-Shouldn't I have?'

'No it's ok. But if you don't put them back in the right order I can't find them again!' Alex shouted in his face. His uncontrollable temper and rage was running riot on his face and showing with bloodshot eyes, teeth bared like a beast and his heavy breathing heated Alphonse's face with hot breath.

Alphonse's eyes clouded with terror. He'd never known before the anger that was embedded within Alex. Tears glistened in Alphonse's eyes and one trickled astray down his cheeks. Alex pulled his head away from Alphonse's petrified image and restrained himself from any more harmful actions towards Alphonse.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that.' Alex apologized, his beastly features retired back into their cave of anger and rage.

'I-It's ok. I'll just put the books back now.' Alphonse put on a fake smile, trying to pretend that everything was all right but it wasn't. The aftershock of the terror was still there. Making his heartbeat faster by the second as he feared for Alex's next bout of rage.

As Alphonse began putting back the medical journals on the bookshelf, something awoke inside Alex. Something worse. Something terrifying. He got up out of his seat in an almost frightening speed. He marched towards Alphonse.

'No! That's not the right ORDER!' He shouted it in Alphonse's face and with a backhanded slap; Alphonse was sent flying to the floor his head battered the floor with a loud thump.

Alex shook with fear. He himself couldn't believe what he'd just done to Alphonse. Alphonse wasn't moving. His eyes were shut as if death had grasped him with its bony claws.

Alphonse's shut his eyes hard and tried to slowly get up.

'Don't move. Let me just check your head.' Alex said urgently.

'No!' Alphonse shuffled away from him quickly. The fear was visible in his eyes. He backed up into the desk and he held his legs up to his chest.

'Please Alphonse. I'm really sorry I hit you. I lost my temper.'

'O-Ok.' As Alex crawled over to Alphonse he shook terribly.

Fingering through his hair he found a bit of blood trickling down his hair.

'Hang on ok? Let me just get the first-aid kit.'

He came back seconds later with his green first-aid kit. He started cleaning the wound carefully before bandaging it up.

'All done.' He smiled as he kissed Alphonse's forehead.

'Y-You hit me.' Alphonse mumbled still feeling the effects of the slap.

'I know and I'm so sorry. I just lost my temper and I probably need anger management classes but whatever it takes I'll make it up to you.'

'J-Just leave me alone.' Alphonse said looking him straight in the eyes. 'I'll sleep on the couch.' Alphonse looked at him with fury set in his eyes. Before Alex could stop him Alphonse had already left the room.

"What have I done?" Alex slid down to the floor with his head in his hands. There he sobbed all night not even getting up to kiss Alphonse good night.

Author's note: Sorry for the really long time distance of nor updating. I have been working on other projects, as people who read Second Heartbeat will know. Also, my computer would not let me update documents onto my account, so I've had to go to someone else's house to do it. Now though, I have a new computer so I can upload things now, and it's very pretty. Anyway, here is chapter 6. Have fun.


	7. Sanitary Soldiers

The weekend was upon them. Now that it was Saturday, Edward would be able to relax from work and clear his mind of all the things flooded it in the weekday. Of course, that was easier said than done. With the news of Hughes murder painted in his head, he knew that the painting had already been hung up and admired by many of his brain cells. But no matter how much his conscience wanted the picture torn up at once the brain cells were going to go against it. They themselves thought the exciting news of a death would be a marvellous addition to the museum of Edward Elric's life and memories.

Already, half of the day had gone and even by lunch Edward was prepared to step out into the fresh air. He couldn't bear to leave the house while there was a murderer on the loose. That and Roy Mustang was out of prison. He couldn't tell, which he'd rather face, the murderer or the rapist? But on the outside he put a brave face on. He wasn't going to let any of his fear while he was around Bryony and Pesha. To do that would make THEM worry and suspicious of his fears and even though he was probably better off being open with them he knew that for know, they were better off with the knowledge they had, which was the knowledge that all was well and that their father and husband was a brave man who would protect them from all the dangers in the world. It was a big responsibility that he had put himself up to when he married Bryony and he knew that he would fulfil it to the best of his ability but now even HE was starting to get doubts about his job subscription of life.

"Anyone's help would be appreciated." Edward thought with a fake smile as he sat at the dinner table for lunch.

The phone rang. Edward inside was frightened of who it could be but he knew that the plan for know was to put a brave face on everything.

'I'll get it!' Pesha cheered as he bounced out of his seat to pick the phone.

'No Pesha!' He burst out. He didn't mean to be so insistent if anything but he didn't want Pesha picking up the phone to strangers if there were any on the other line. Bryony looked at him warily with shock but she too tucked it away. 'I mean, finish your lunch. I'll get it.' Edward put on a calmer face to reassure Pesha of know danger.

'Ok.' Pesha didn't seem too fazed by the sudden outbreak of his father but instead picked his nose absent-mindedly as he sat back down at the table.

As Edward walked to the stairway to get the phone, Bryony pulled Pesha's finger from his nose with a little telling off to follow.

'Hello?' Edward spoke into the receiver.

"Hey Ed." The voice spoke with a slow sombreness in his voice that was almost unrecognisable.

'Alex? Is that you?'

"Yeah."

'Are you ok? You don't sound like yourself.'

"No I'm fine. But last night, me and Al… we had a fight?"

'What? What happened?'

"I lost my temper. It was over something so stupid and yet by the end of it I ended up slapping Alphonse to floor! The back of his head was bleeding a little as well!"

'Is he ok?' Edward was surprised by the news. It didn't seem possible that such a good couple like Alphonse and Alex could suddenly fall out with each other practically over night. 'Has this affected the domestic partnership at all?'

"He's fine and we're not calling it off. But I'm going to get some anger management classes and I don't want Alphonse around while I'm still as temperamental as I am."

'So you're asking me if Alphonse could live here for a while.'

"If you don't mind that is." Alex put in. Alex wasn't the sort to insist things or intrude where he wasn't welcome.

'Of course he's welcome! He's my brother! You can send him over today if you want.'

"Yeah that sounds fine…Hey Ed?"

'Yeah?'

"Thanks."

'Don't worry about it. We've got an extra bedroom for him so there's plenty of room.'

"Cool. I'll tell Alphonse and he can come over sometime this afternoon."

'Fine. Bye then.'

"See you."

Edward put the phone back down on its holder advanced from the stairway back into the kitchen.

'Who was that honey?' Bryony asked.

'That was Alex. He's getting anger management classes.' Edward answered simply as he sat back down at the table.

'He IS? Well what does Alphonse think to it?'

'As far as I hear pretty damn pleased because yesterday Alex got worked up over some stupid thing and he took it out on Alphonse!'

'Geez! Is he ok?'

'He's ok but he did get slapped down to the floor and his head was bleeding!' Bryony sucked air in hard at the news.

'So what's Alphonse going to do then?'

'Well they've decided that Alphonse is going to live somewhere else until Alex is calmer.'

'So… where's he staying?'

'That's kind of what I need to tell you. I sort of said that he could stay here.'

'HERE? But the place is a tip!'

He knew that she wasn't lying. In all truth the house was never neat and tidy and he couldn't remember the last time it ever was. The only reason why it was such a tip was because both Edward and Bryony had jobs and since they're both out of the house there was no one here to tidy it up for them. When they did get home though it was usually late and they were both so tired that they couldn't even pick up a feather duster to DO the tidying with. In reality the only tidy room in the house was Pesha's and that's only because either Edward or Bryony told him to.

'-Sigh- when's he coming?'

'Erm…This afternoon?'

'WHAT?!' Pesha was startled by Bryony's sudden outbreak of "shock and horror" but Edward could see why. 'You said that Alphonse could come over this AFTERNOON?'

'Well what else could I say? Sorry Alex he'll have to live on the street my house is a tip? Of course not! He's my brother and I can't just turn him down like that!'

'I understand but couldn't you have given me a few days notice?'

'I know but it was sort of a spur of the moment thing. Sorry.'

'No it's ok but it means we're going to have to REALLY get down and tidy!' Bryony was urging everyone on by starting to tidy the pots off the table. Once all the pots were in the dishwasher, she called them all into the living room for assignments.

'Ok! Edward, I want you to tidy and put away everything from the upstairs bathroom to the downstairs kitchen. Pesha, I want you to tidy your room up and then come down and I'll set you up polishing all the wood surfaces.'

'What about the piles of clothes?'

'Leave them and I'll do it.'

Edward breathed a sigh of relief. He hated doing the washing and the last time he did he ended up dyeing all the white things pink. This of course was years ago when Edward was living with his mum.

Edward began upstairs in the bathroom. What he hadn't bargained on was on how much of a tip it was. Piles of clothes littered the floor and the bath tub was a grubby mess. The sink wasn't much comparison either and Edward could feel his heart sink as he began to think on how much work would have to be done to get it cleaned. The window ledge was full of spots of hand wash where he'd happily drowned unsuspecting tiny flies there. There were still some orange stains with a black fly in the middle from this morning's little execution.

Sighing, he picked up pile after pile of clothes and each time he did he put them into the wash bin ready for Bryony to wash. Taking out the bathroom cleaner, he sprayed it into the bathtub until every dirty surface was covered with white cloudy spray. As Edward washed it away with an old, hairy sponge, the smell of bleach stung the back of his throat making him cough as he went along. The sink too got the same type of treatment and once again the bleach stung his throat and made his eyes water. Unfortunately, the next to clean was the toilet. The toilet itself was brown and mouldy from the waterline down and was not a pretty sight to behold, as far as toilets go anyway. Again Edward had to wrestle with the cleaner and again the essence of bleach was too much to bear.

Dust was cleaned away from the back of the sink and the bottles of shampoo, conditioner and shower gel were sorted into whether they were empty or full or could be used again. It seemed to surprise Edward how much bottles they DIDN'T throw away but with the kind of lifestyle of grubbiness that both Edward and Bryony there was only them to blame. Hairy sponges as well thrown away since all in the household and so detested them were avoided to let them go mouldy. The tile grout had also been left to rot but now wasn't the time to be doing that when his brother would be here in a few hours. With a regrettable sigh, he sprayed the tiles with more cleaner for them to retain their white shininess and left it at that.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief as he sprayed the bathroom with air freshener for the bleach smell and left for his next target, the bedroom.

-Pesha's room-

Toys cluttered the floor as they had done since yesterday's adventure and for Pesha to have to put them away seemed too much like hard work.

"I really don't want to do this." The thought of having to do this already wore him out. "But if PVA Elric can do it then why can't I?" Pesha resounded the made up super hero in his head as if it was a magic spell, a spell to pump up his energy and get him back into action. Something that reminded him that anything could be done, a hero to look up to. Of course, the hero was only a fanciful person made up from the letters of his own name but it gave Pesha inspiration as many things did at his age. The imagination, as you can see here, of a six year old was far from limitless.

Taking out the boxes from under his bed, he chucked many toys into the boxes, mostly not bothering to sort them out so that they'd fit in better.

'PVA! Faster than the speed of light!' He cried as the toys came crashing into the boxes making a racket all the same.

This though brought his father to his attention causing all missions of cleaning to come to a stand still.

'What are you doing?' Edward asked as he poked his head around the door.

'I'm tidying up like mummy asked!' Pesha giggled as he continued throwing toys into the box.

'What? Like that? You're joking right?' Edward tittered as he sat down at the side of his son.

'I want to get it all done quickly ready for Uncle Al.'

'I know but if you do it properly now then it will be easier to get them out later.' Edward explained with gentle encouragement.

'I guess.' Pesha couldn't escape from a small feeling of guilt in his eyes. He had disobeyed his father and it made him feel a little shameful and also embarrassed now of the little catcall that he had displayed minutes before.

'Now put all the things away properly in their box sets and pile them up properly.'

'You're acting all weird, mangled and screwed up again.' Pesha giggled.

'I am? Who calls me that anyway?' Edward asked trying to fight back a little reserved telling off for Pesha.

'Mummy does Uncle Alphonse and sometimes Uncle Alex but not as much.'

'Really? Pesha, carry on tidying up like I said and I'll come back soon.'

'Ok.' Pesha carried on throwing his things to the box completely oblivious of what his father had asked of him.

-Edward and Bryony's room-

Alphonse would be here soon. She had to hurry up and get the clothes from here and down stairs into the washer before Alphonse arrived. She frantically started folding them up into her white washing basket.

'Bryony?' Her husband's head was poking around the door.

'Yeah?' She said still in her frantic rush.

Edward came walking into the room.

'Apparently I'm weird, mangled and screwed up.' Edward said carrying a humoured expression on his face.

'Yes. That's true.' Bryony smiled as she put the washing basket down on the floor.

'Well? Why am I weird?' Edward asked with his arms crossed.

'You can be a little pedantic sometimes.' Bryony smiled. No guilt was in her voice.

'Ok. Why am I mangled?'

'That's because you have auto-mail.'

'Fair enough. So why am I screwed up?'

'Well how do you think we got Pesha here?' Bryony smiled as she put her arms around Edward's waist.

'Oh!' Edward grinned as he put his arms around her waist. Edward lowered his head to kiss her and they pulled each other into a sweet embrace. Bryony's mouth opened to grant Edward's tongue entrance and their tongues massaged each other's. Their bodies seemed to melt in their loving embrace and they let themselves collapse onto the bed. Edward was dominating Bryony as they giggled in their delicious kiss.

'Mummy? Daddy?' Pesha poked his head around the door only for his young eyes to fall onto the forms of what looked like his parents eating each other. 'EEEEEWWWWW!!! PDA!!!' Pesha cried in disgust.

Edward and Bryony's lips parted and still they were breathless from their delicious treat.

'PVA.' Edward began still breathless. 'Why don't you stop it with your PDA and go and clean up your VMR, or mummy will PMS and I will SYS.' Edward finished. The kiss had taken his breath away.

(Author's note: Sorry if you don't understand these initials. PVA: Pesha Victor-Alex. He's a superhero created by Pesha from his own name. PDA: Public Displays of Affection. This comes from the manga My Dead Girlfriend. It's also used a lot in the Georgia Nicholson books. VMR: Very messy room. PMS: I think we all know what I mean, right ladies? SYS: Smack You Silly. A little thing that I came up with on the spot for Ed to respond to Pesha's use of initials. Thanks again for reading.)

'Come on.' Bryony smiled. 'Let's finish this tidying up.'

'-Sigh- Ok.' Edward smiled. He gave Bryony another kiss on the lips before getting up off of the bed.

Picking up her washing basket, she left the room as she looked back at Edward with satisfied smile.

-Later-

Finally, the rooms up stairs were tidy, the washing was hung up on the washing line and Pesha had tidied his room. Now was time for more jobs. Once again Bryony had the two boys lined up ready for work.

'Ok. Edward, you continue tidying up down stairs, Pesha you can polish up the wood surfaces and I'll clean the windows on the inside.'

'Can we have some music on while we work?' Pesha asked.

'I don't see why not.' Bryony smiled. 'But don't let it distract you.'

'Ok.' Pesha grinned. Pesha ran into the kitchen ready to switch on the CD player or rather ready for his dad to do it for him.

'Ok.' Edward said as he was browsing through the CD holder. 'What do you want on?'

'Gwen Stefani!' Pesha cried with glee.

'Err…Why?'

'Chris Rock likes it! Ain't no hollow back girl! Ain't no hollow back girl!' Pesha sang with joy.

'M-Maybe not.' Edward dismissed as he began flicking through some more CDs.

(Author's note: I was watching Chris Rock's Kill the messenger at the time. I just love that thing about Gray's anatomy about the dude who got fired for saying faggot…Sorry. Now I'M being pedantic! Let's carry on.)

Edward browsed further into the CD cover. 'Ok. How about…Tokio hotel?' Edward asked as he showed the CD to Pesha.

'Yeah!' Edward inserted the CD into the CD player and let the CD go onto track 1.

'Ok. Let's clean up.' Edward smiled as he adjusted the volume.

Edward handed Pesha some wood polish and a cloth from the cupboard under the sink. 'Just polish all the wood surfaces in the living room. Ok?'

'Yep.'

In the living room, Bryony was spraying window cleaner on the windows and wiping away the blue liquid away with a kitchen towel to leave a sparkling surface as the light refracted off the window. Edward let his body rock to the beat as he straightened up the sofa. Pesha too copied his dad only he was spraying carelessly momentous lots of wood polish onto one spot on the fireplace unit. He sprayed so much the white foam created a small mountain on the wood.

'You're spraying an awful lo-.' Edward was stopped by the site of the white foam mountain standing majestically on the unit and being fed more material by Pesha's canister. 'PESHA! You don't need to spray so much!' Edward shouted angrily at his son who immediately stopped on the sound of the booming voice. His body longed to shrink away from his father's angered tone.

'I-I'm sorry.' Pesha said in a timid voice and his eyes grew wet signalling the time for the floodgates of tears to open.

'It's ok.' Edward quickly apologised. 'Just take some of the polish off the unit and use it on the other wood surfaces ok?'

'O-ok dad.' Pesha sniffled.

'But hurry up though or it'll leave a mark on the unit.' Edward warned.

Pesha began his chore once again only with more vigour in order to escape from his father's disappointment. Pesha never wanted to make his dad angry but somehow he always managed to get up his dad's back. No matter how much Pesha tried to make it up to him there was always something deserving of a telling off. But at least his father wasn't strict. He was more easy-going if anything. Like he only told off Pesha to keep him in his place and put him on the right track. Even if Pesha found these telling offs unfair he knew they were all for good reason. It was an understanding that not many kids had in their heads but Pesha understood it perfectly, that his parents did things because they loved him. At least that was something worth cherishing if there was nothing else.

Finally, all was polished, all the windows were cleaned and the rooms were cleaned and hovered. But still there was a mark to show for their labours.

'Aw.' Edward groaned. 'It left a mark.' Edward stared disappointed at the bleached mark from the polish. The lighter brown mark showed clearly on the dark wooden surface. What was worse was how big the mark was. The mark itself was larger than the base of a coffee mug meaning not even that could be kept over the spot to cover it up without the prying eyes of Alphonse to spot it and comment. There was no point covering it up when they would soon be found out anyway.

The doorbell rang persistently and it wouldn't stop ringing.

'Oh god! That's Al!' Bryony said with a surprise.

'At least we got most of the house cleaned up.' Edward sighed with relief.

'I-I'm sorry about the mark on the unit daddy.' Pesha apologised.

'It's ok.' Edward smiled. 'Let's just get through this now and we'll try and sort this out later.'

Edward and Bryony ran to open the door for Alphonse who was still persistently ringing the bell.

'Alphonse!' Edward greeted with fake enthusiasm. Really though he was exhausted from the days tidying.

'Finally!' Alphonse complained. 'You sure are bad at answering doors.'

'Sorry Al but we ARE welcoming you into our home on such short notice.' Bryony said with a tone of annoyance on her face. She too was exhausted by the chores and she wasn't about to suffer the complaints of Alphonse.

'Come in. Please.' Edward invited him in quickly. As Alphonse walked past him carrying his bag of clothes he could see the bandage from last night's abuse. A little bit of the bandage was still stained with blood at the back of his head.

"Poor Al. He must have hit his head hard. No wonder he's so testy."

Standing in awe in the hall, instead of piles of clothes littering the floor as Al had seen it before there was the rare sight of a clean, hovered floor with nothing littering its soft surface.

'Wow! I can actually see the floor! You really made an effort with this didn't you? You didn't have to do that.'

'It's ok Al. We were just making you feel welcome that's all.' Edward smiled with satisfaction. At least Alphonse saw fit to praise their hard work even if it was a small compliment compared to the work that he, Bryony and Pesha had to go through.

Alphonse set his bag down on the floor and looked around the room from top to bottom. He was still surprised at how clean the place was after so many years of untidiness and neglect. But something caught Alphonse's keen eyes. The bleach mark was there vibrant and as clear as day.

'You missed a spot.' Alphonse pointed at the mark and Pesha's face went red with guilt.

'We won't be able to get it out Ok Al?' Edward said. 'Pesha sprayed too much polish on the unit and it left a mark Ok? Just leave it.' Edward didn't like how Alphonse would sometimes nitpick at the smallest thing and be oblivious to whose feelings he was hurting.

Speaking of how the accident happened made Pesha feel all the more worse about it. Knowing that it was his fault wasn't something he liked and he couldn't very well suffer in silence. He'd ruined the welcome for Uncle Al and he felt like his whole day had been ruined.

'I-I'm sorry!' Pesha burst into tears and ran upstairs crying loudly.

'Pesha!' Edward called but Pesha slammed his door with a loud bang to show that he was oblivious to anything more than silence. 'Alphonse! Pesha felt really bad about doing that! Now just sit down, I'll take your bag upstairs and Bryony will make you a cup of tea or something and for goodness sake stop nitpicking! We know your going through a rough time with Alex and your obviously not used to this house being tidy so just watch the telly and leave well enough alone!' Edward shouted back with a telling off that silenced even Alphonse. He could do nothing more than do as he was told. Alphonse gave himself in to the order.

Edward shouldered the bag and took it upstairs ready to sort out the poor crying wreck that was his son.

"I hope this blows over soon." Edward sighed. He chucked the bag carelessly into the guest room and went into Pesha's room ready to give out lots of reassurance and comfort for Pesha's trouble.

Author's note: What are we thinking so far? Do you think Alphonse has the right reaction here? By the way, I love my new microsoft word version! It is so pretty! Lol. What do we think of PVA? lol, kids and their active imaginations. I must have been hyper when i came up with that. Thanks for reading.


	8. Confession And Revelation

The tension of last night had finally disappeared when morning had hit them and so it had relinquished its hold. But still there was the wonder and ache of how they were going to try and fit into each other's timetables without the trouble it was worth. Obviously Alphonse would go by different rules, but to make him fit into ones that seemed plausible enough for family life was going to be a hard task in itself. For one thing, Alphonse woke up later on a Sunday morning than what even Edward or Bryony did, meaning that in the morning it was just Pesha and Alphonse asleep. The normal schedule was of an early wake up hour for Edward and Bryony at seven o'clock while they left Pesha to sleep in until eight. Of course, this was only for the weekend, but on the weekdays, Pesha was woken up at seven while the parents woke up half an hour early. It was a somewhat strict rule but since they were all used to it, it was a normal occurrence.

All they had to do now was let Alphonse know of these rules for adults and children, but not until they knew how the morning panned out. If it worked out, then they would leave it; if not then the rules would be indicated and made known.

That morning, Edward sipped his cup of tea as he read through the morning paper, whereas Bryony ate her cereal. But this was all disrupted upon the hearing of banging noise being produced by the sound of a fist upon the bathroom door. The couple had hoped that the tension from yesterday had been relinquished by the expected welcome of the next morning, but here it just didn't seem possible.

With a resigned sigh, Edward got up from his chair, running up the stairs. There he found Pesha banging his fist on the door continuously; his face was red with uncontrolled frustration.

'Stop banging and tell me what's wrong?' Edward asked over the banging.

'Uncle Al is in the bathroom when it's supposed to be my time in!' By his voice you could easily tell that he was on the verge of tears.

Now it was Edward's turn to bang the door. His thumps were clearly audible over the sound of running water on the other side, which was now drowned out by Edward's fists.

'Alphonse?' He shouted. 'Are you having a bath?'

'Shower.' The voice called, clearly his brother's.

'Are you in it now?' He called impatiently.

'I'm about to get in!' Alphonse called back from the other side.

'Right! Get out! I don't care what you're in!' Edward shouted furiously. 'I'll drag you out myself if I have to!'

'I wouldn't mind that!' Alphonse called back, a hint of mirth in his voice.

'Just get out Alphonse!' Edward roared, Pesha felt like shrinking away from his father, but instead kept to his father's side, trusting that no harm would come to him from the hands of his father. It was no sooner that Edward had finished his roar that Alphonse feebly stepped out of the shower with a towel fastened around his middle. The shower had been switched off even though hot steam still followed him out.

'Alphonse.' Edward began with a calmer and quieter voice. 'You have to understand that, in this house, adults wake up earlier in the morning so that they can grab the bathroom before Pesha does. This is because Pesha needs to understand the vital necessity of privacy and being in the bathroom on his own. Do _you _understand?' Edward stared at Alphonse, as if it was a silent threat of violence if he said anything other than yes.

'Yes.' Alphonse answered quietly, but audibly. This allowed for Edward's face to calm down into a smile that was directed to his son, he hugged his leg from the effect of his father's shout.

'It's ok. You can have your time in the bathroom now.' Edward smiled and, after saying his thanks, Pesha tottered off into the bathroom.

The bathroom door shut behind him and Edward and Alphonse were left to wait outside the door.

'I-I'm sorry.' Alphonse apologized as soon as the air of silence had portrayed itself upon them. 'I didn't know that I was meant to wake up earlier.'

'It's ok.' Edward sighed. 'You're probably used to getting up later with Alex. I should've known and told you last night. But you have to realise that you're not living with Alex anymore. You're living with us so you have to go by Bryony's rules and mine. Ok?'

'Yes.' Alphonse sighed, before smiling. 'And I do realise that I'm living with you. I guess that getting away from Alex for a while has been sort of a relief for me. I'm somewhere different where I can easily relax from a day with him.'

'Well, once you've gotten used to the rules here, but yes I suppose you're right.' Edward smiled at his little brother.

'Here, I'm in a place where I want to be, I'm in a place I know, where's there's people I know well.' Alphonse continued, ringing his wrists as if nervous.

'But don't you have that with Alex?' He asked with an air of suspicion, even if he tried to mask it.

'I do, but here there's a person I love. A person I've always loved.' Alphonse's cheeks began to grow red.

'Um…'

'You, Ed, I love you.' Edward's face could only be described as that of bewilderment and mouth the shape of an o, but that gap was soon closed up by Alphonse's own lips as he pulled him into a gentle kiss, soon growing with greed and hunger. Ed didn't know what to do, whether he should let the kiss last out or pull away now, there was just too much confusion in his mind. He could only glare through those gold coloured eyes at Alphonse's closed ones as his little brother tried to enter his tongue into Edward's mouth, to which he tried to decline. His face was so close; he could feel the hot air blow onto his cheek from Al's nose.

But it was just as the bathroom door opened that his ears pricked to attention and quickly he tried to pull away from the kiss, but Alphonse just grasped onto him, not wanting it to end.

'D-Dad? Why are you kissing Uncle Al?' The small voice was that of disbelief, but it was one that Edward knew instantly and so familiarly. It was with this sort of questioning that Edward pulled away and instantly won. Alphonse could only stand there, blushing furiously from being suddenly found out.

'I-It isn't what you think.' Edward tried quickly to explain, bending down to his knees as if to comfort Pesha from that momentary shock. 'But you mustn't tell Mummy, Ok?' He asked.

'B-But shouldn't Mummy know that you've been kissing Al?' His intentions were innocent, he didn't want to do the wrong thing but he didn't want to get his father into trouble at any cost. But he didn't know whether to do what was right or what he was told.

'I know and you're absolutely right, but I would much rather tell her myself when I want to instead of now.'

'Wouldn't that be like lying by not telling her?'

'No. It's a white lie. If she doesn't ask then she won't know, right?'

'I-I guess.' Pesha sighed.

'There's a good boy.' Edward smiled, patting Pesha gently on the head, to which Pesha was glad to receive that form of appreciation.

Suddenly, Edward's head turned to Alphonse, and his face was hot with rage. Turning back to Pesha, the rage had dissipated completely.

'Now get yourself dressed, we can go to the park today.'

'Is Uncle Al coming?'

'No. He has work to do. Don't you?' Edward enquired forcefully, to which Alphonse could only nod. It was the same forceful threat as last time; it was invisible but effective.

Edward waited outside Pesha's room as he got himself dressed up for the day from his pyjamas. Before Alphonse stepped into the bathroom, Edward stared coldly at him and said, 'Oh, and when we wait for the bathroom, we wait in our bedroom for them to finish. That way we give them more privacy.'

'Yes.' Alphonse muttered and, guiltily he stepped into the bathroom.

Now that both father and son were downstairs, they were ready to leave with their coats on; Bryony was still sat at the breakfast table now reading the newspaper having finished a cup of tea.

'Where are you two going?' She asked seeing them walk across the kitchen towards the door.

'Daddy's going to take me to the park!' Pesha cheered gladly.

'Oh?'

'Well I don't want him to be inside all day, especially when it's so bright and warm outside.' Edward smiled, excusing the real reason from Bryony's thoughts.

'Ok. But don't be _too _long. I don't want to have to worry because you've been away for six hours.'

'Two hours tops.' Edward stated, and with that trust, Edward and Pesha were out of the house hand in hand, leaving Alphonse to spy on them walking away from the house, a sad note of rejection in his grey eyes.

'So what are we going to play? Football? Soccer?' Pesha asked excitedly as he jumped about.

'Football and soccer is the same thing Pesha.' Edward sighed, but smiled at his son's humour. 'No, I forgot to get the ball out.'

'Oh.' Pesha sighed, a little disheartened.

'Tell you what; I'll let you loose on the climbing frames, how about that?' Edward smiled, squeezing Pesha's hand in reassurance. Pesha disconnected from his hand, jumping around cheerfully.

'Pesha! Watch-.' But the six year old had already bumped into a man's legs, knocking to the floor. He could feel tears come to his eyes. Edward was about to help him up, until the man who had bumped into Pesha helped him up himself. The man had brown well-combed hair, a moustache underneath his nose. His blue eyes were stern as always, as he was a serious soldier, but now they were straining to look sociable.

'I'm sorry there little guy. Are you alright?' The man asked, 'No grazes. You'll be fine.'

'Oh. Thanks.' Edward smiled, that was until his eyes saw the other man's face, as if he knew him. 'Oh! Lieutenant Colonel Watson! I didn't expect to see you.'

'Yeah, sorry for bumping into…'

'Pesha, my son.' Edward smiled, holding Pesha's hand once again as he was.

'Your son? Oh, of course Colonel. Yes, sorry.'

'You don't have to keep apologizing. He's fine. Aren't you?'

'Yep!' Pesha grinned, saluting politely as he did to all other soldiers. It was habit he picked up from his father after watching him naturally saluting to his superiors. All soldiers were superior to Pesha so naturally he saluted to them all, even if it ended up that the hand seemed to super-glued straight to his forehead. 'Daddy? Why does he have a mouse under his nose?' Pesha smiled, giggling. His father always being clean-shaven, he had never really met eyes with something resembling a moustache or even stubble.

'It's called a moustache.' Edward smiled admonishingly. 'Some men have them.'

'Why?'

'Because some men look better with them.'

'Why don't you have one?'

'Because I look better without one, and Mummy likes it better when I don't have one.' He grinned, turning a glance at Watson and winking, who in return smiled knowingly.

'Can I have one?' Pesha looked up at his father with hopeful eyes.

'Not until you're older, a lot older.'

'Aw.' Pesha frowned.

'Anyway, we were going to the park. Do you want to come with us?' Edward asked his manner friendly.

'Um, well…'

Stretching forward, Edward whispered in his ear, 'We can talk about the case.' Resuming his original stance, his smile masked what he had asked and, Lieutenant Colonel Watson being inferior, had to comply with Colonel Elric's wishes.

-The park-

Pesha was happy to run ahead, chasing around after nothing and no one in particular. His arms instead were stretched outward, as if he were one of those fabled mythical planes. Though not invented and only a figment of someone's imagination, he still made his machine noises, as if they were real, as if he was one. The two adults behind him carried on at a slow pace, lagging behind the boy, but keeping him in his sight.

'Your son saluted to me earlier didn't he? He's certainly enthusiastic about being in the State, is he not?'

'Although I'm not so enthusiastic about him becoming the military's lap dog, what he decides to be when he's older is his decision.'

'It seems like he's already made his decision.'

'Not at his age.' Edward frowned.

'Well, with such a mature influence as yours, I'd say he's already mature enough to make his own decisions.'

'Look, I didn't invite you along so that you could pry into how I bring up my son. How's the case going for Hughes's murder? I heard you were the one in charge of it.' His golden eyes were pinpoint sharp in their glare.

'Well, we've found out that the bullet that was used is a state bullet. Plus, going on the fact that a civilian couldn't have been able to reach as far as the investigation's department without being detected, we figured it would be a state soldier.'

'I see. So the next step would be to see if it's a state alchemist who fired it, right?' Edward asked.

'We've already begun that. Although, there is some clotting blood on the bullet, we've still managed to find an imprint on it. So it's a state alchemist.'

'I see.' Edward sighed grimly. 'So that brings me under suspicion.'

'I'm afraid so. Although I do doubt that it's you, I'll have to keep investigating further before I can really make that assumption.'

'Yes. So all you have to do is find out what the imprint is.'

'That would be correct. After cleaning the bullet we'll be able to identify the bullet's owner. Seen as how you're under suspicion, what IS your imprint?'

Edward began to pull off the white glove that discretely concealed his right hand. The Lieutenant Colonel was surprised to find a metal gleam shine from behind the material underneath the confusion of why he was taking off his glove in the first place. With a gloved finger, he pointed to one of the screws in his auto-mail arm, the large one that conjoined his hand to the rest of his forearm, his wrist if you will.

'It's a screw just like the one in my auto-mail.'

'Makes sense.' Watson smiled, watching as Edward pulled the white glove back onto his hand. 'And your son is aware of the auto-mail?'

'Yes. He's been made aware ever since he found out when he was four. He doesn't poke fun and makes no remarks to other auto-mail wearers. It's like he's subconsciously come to respect people who need auto-mail, and cripples in general.' Edward explained solemnly as he looked on at Pesha, who carried on with his excited plane-play.

'And quite rightly so, it's a good quality to have. It's lucky that Pesha has such a father to teach him these essential qualities.' A smile played around his lips, thinking that it came under the terms of friendly. But Edward couldn't help but find it…creepy.

'Are you going to carry on with Hughes's old position after the case has been solved, or is it only temporary?'

'I think I'll be carrying on where I am now. This position is like a promotion for me, and frankly, who doesn't want a promotion?'

'True. Then you will be made aware of the other cases that Hughes's had taken on before his untimely death, right?' Edward eyed him warily.

'Of course.'

'He was working on a murder case that happened 10 years ago. It would've been solved sooner had he not have been heaped up with other cases over the years; if nothing else comes up, I figure that will be the next thing for you to solve.'

'Yes, I have already been through the case files of the murder. It was a young mother, Trisha Elric? Am I right?' He chanced a glare in Edward's direction.

'Yes.' Edward muttered quietly.

'Your mother?' Edward nodded in response 'Which must be why you're so restlessly prowling around my position and job.'

'Now why would I do a thing like that?' Edward smirked, his eyes still resting on Pesha. 'The last I checked, a Lieutenant Colonel was _lower _than a Colonel.'

'But you do realise that some of what we're discussing is meant to be classified information and something the likes of a State alchemist shouldn't be hearing.'

'But the only reason you're telling me is because of my higher position and my involvement with the cases.'

'You shouldn't be involved in the first place.' Watson hissed, the anger building up in steady strokes of colour on his face.

'But my involvement has been because of Hughes's, who quite rightly kept me involved, and I would still like to continue being posted with each new update of the case. Are we clear?' Edward had managed to keep his face calm; easily comparable to that of Watson's face, but unlike him did not let the threat of broken ties to make any sort of effect on him.

'Yes sir.' Watson sighed, he couldn't succeed in a game of "whose higher rank?" because, and against Edward he would lose every time. It seemed like one measly rank made all the difference here.

'Anyway, according to the case file, the murderer of Ms. Elric was also a state alchemist. Correct?'

'That was what Hughes told me when he last spoke to me.'

'I see. Then could it be that it was the _same _state alchemist who killed Hughes as well as Trisha?'

'Nah, I doubt it. There's too big a time difference between the two.' Edward shrugged away the notion. 'It's not like he-.'

'Or she.' Watson reminded.

'Decided to take a 10 year long vacation from one murder and woke up one morning and said, "Oh! I think I'll get up and kill a fellow officer tonight!" It's just too dense.'

'Well, maybe the state alchemist in question was indisposed between then and now.' Watson suggested.

'You could be right. But I figure its two people.'

'Anyway, why do you suppose it's a man and not a woman? Women can be very capable you know.'

'But men seem far more likely. There are far less women than men in the military, and 1 in 30 of all state alchemists are women alone. It would seem too convenient if the culprit were to suddenly be narrowed down.' He narrowed his eyes in thought. 'Plus, men are less trustworthy than women, far less trustworthy.' His eyes seemed to glaze over, as if Watson had treaded too far into his past. 'To be honest, I don't trust men so easily. The only reason I come to work these days is because I have to put up with it and a lot of them I know won't bring me to harm.'

'So you find it hard to trust even yourself, or even your brother?' Watson glared at him with suspicion.

'I never told you I had a brother.'

'I had to do some research through the personal files of all state alchemists once the bullet had come to light. It was necessary for me to know. But do your suspicious ways mean you can't trust any of your brother's, ahem, gentlemen suitors as well?' He said the last part somewhat quietly.

Edward scowled at him; clearly he was a lot more cautious about him than he was from the start of their walk.

'You'd better keep a closer eye on your son. It seems he's ardent to go for a little swim.' A smirk played once again on his lips as he nodded towards Pesha.

Edward's eyes quickly strayed from their onward position and towards the left side, where a duck pond full of ducks, swans and murky water lay, and Pesha seemed eager to swirl his hand around in the water as if coaxing the hungry ducks to bite his fingers from mistaking them for pieces of bread.

'Pesha! Get your hand out of that pond!' Pesha whizzed his head around to his dad, but quickly yelped when one goose bit his finger. Retracting his hand from the water, and his finger from the goose's mouth, he ran quickly to his father, crying, and crying even harder as the goose chased after him, flapping its wings in the midst of the chase. Pesha quickly ran for protection behind his father's leg, gripping the trousers and staining them with blood from the bitten finger. The goose still carried on its course towards them, flapping and quacking madly. Edward put up his right arm to guard himself, and, as the goose flew up to him, it took a hold of his hand in its beak but could not break through the auto-mail.

Seeing as how any further attack was senseless now, the goose was ready to let go of the hand and swoop off back to its pond, but Watson grabbed a hold of its neck, ripping it away from the hand and crushing its windpipe until it went limp. He merely dropped the goose to the floor, its thin pink tongue hanging from its beak. Dead or unconscious…they weren't sure.

'There was no need for that!' Edward shouted angrily. 'You shouldn't have been so cruel!' He met his cold stare with Watson's.

'Is it dead?' Pesha merely asked, thankful that the goose had involuntarily given up its chase but was unsure of what to make of the goose now that it was no longer moving.

'Well? Is it?' Edward stared Watson down coldly.

'It doesn't appear to be. It's still breathing.' Watson bent down, examining it.

'Then take it back to the pond and leave it there.' Edward scowled, commanding slowly and taking a hold of Pesha's hand, ready to leave the Lieutenant Colonel be. 'Pesha, I don't want to see you EVER be cruel like that! Now stick closer to me this time.' He admonished, trying to relax the cold tone in his voice.

Pesha nodded sadly. 'Now, how's your finger?' Edward asked, bending down to examine it carefully, letting Watson take the goose to the side of the pond. 'It'll be all right. We can wash and put a plaster on it when we get home.' But then, bringing Pesha closer, he whispered in his ear, keeping his eyes close to watching behind him, in case the imposing Watson came back and was listening. 'Be very careful around Lieutenant Colonel Watson. He knows too much about us for my liking. He's cruel, nosy and I don't want you near him without me around. Ok?'

'But why? He stopped that goose from chasing me.' Pesha reasoned, whispering back in his father's ear. Pesha was ultimately too trusting for Edward's liking, and wouldn't belittle a person unless there was simply a good enough reason to do so.

'He didn't stop it; he almost _killed _it. It was going to go away on its own. He's completely unnecessary in what he does.'

'So I should just stay away from him?' Pesha asked.

'Yes. That's if you can help it, and anyway, with any luck he might be out of a job soon. Ok?' Edward took his face away from Pesha's ear and winked at him reassuringly. Pesha nodded, smiling back. By the sounds of footsteps on the concrete, it seemed like Watson was on his way back, either that or it was a civilian. 'Now just play pretend. Pretend I haven't told you any of this and act casual. Play like you were but out of Watson's way. Got it?'

'Yep. Pretend!' Pesha cheered, but all too loudly.

'Shh…Now remember, casual.' Edward smiled, and standing up, the Lieutenant Colonel was almost at his side.

'So how's our little Pesha eh?' Watson smiled, putting on a fake friendly smile and tone.

'It's fine. It's bleeding a little but nothing that a plaster at home can't fix.' Edward smiled. 'Now be careful this time Pesha. And stay away from the duck pond, Ok?'

'Aye aye, Colonel!' Pesha saluted happily, as if he was the first-mate of a pirate ship.

'I thought it was Captain?' Edward smirked.

'Yes, but you're a higher rank than a Captain. Come on; let's dig up some buried treasure! Yargh!' Pesha ran forward, only slowing down to call out, 'Come on peg leg! X marks the spot!' Pesha cheered, pointing over to an oasis of trees.

'Respect for the crippled, ay?' Lieutenant Colonel Watson frowned.

'He's only playing pirates.' Edward laughed, dismissing whatever previous conversation they had.

'Well, I'd better get going.' Watson frowned again, unfurling his sleeve to check his watch for the time.

'Are you sure?' Edward handled through his right pocket before bringing out his silver pocket watch. Clicking open the lid, he checked the time. 'It's only 12 o-. Oh my lord we should've been home an hour ago!' Edward quickly shoved the watch back in his pocket. 'Pesha! We have to get home now!' Edward could see his own son's defiant glares, but Pesha reluctantly began to walk back to his father. 'I'm sorry; I think it's _us_ who needs to get going. And by the way, don't forget to update me on the case.' Edward waved his goodbye before running up to his son, picking him up by the waist and touching noses with him. The two smiled at each other, leaving the Lieutenant Colonel to frown at the pair, before walking away without even bothering to say his goodbyes.

'Goodbye, Lieutenant Colonel!' Pesha called over his father's shoulder towards the officer, who was walking away. Watson was then obligated to turn around and give a little wave back.

Author's note: Sorry again for the lateness of this chapter. What I'm going to do, I've decided, is add this chapter and keep two chapters ahead of you every time I write and publish one. The adding will be irregular, since I have to keep a track of this one carefully so that the whole mystery keeps making sense. It does have a story going on between the murder cases, that seem to keep towering up, so I have to go at it slowly. I'm not writing it down on note paper so it's harder for me to write this one then it has been for me to write previous stories. But, I'll do my best. By the way, if you're going to read this, please make sure to read the first story, "When you're gone" first, otherwise the whole Alternate universe and concept will not make sense.

Don't forget to review as well afterwards, because I would love to hear your thoughts. This is probably one of my more intelligent ones so I would like to hear what you think of the whole mystery novel thing. It's the first time I've written something in the midst of crime mystery so I would like to hear your reviews. Constructive criticism is wwelcome if it's nice and not full of flames ^^

.

Ophelia Davis


	9. Elementary, My Dear Watson

The kitchen door crashed open forcefully as Pesha practically fell through it, laughing as he picked himself up. His race to the front door had been one of his successions of the day, and his cheery smile emulated it. Edward walked through next, brushing Pesha's leg of floor dust and quickly picking him up to be seated on the kitchen unit.

'Let's get your finger sorted out.' He smiled. The blood on Pesha's finger had already begun to scab, but to put his mind at ease, he ran it under cold water before covering it with a plaster that he had retrieved from the kitchen cabinet.

'What'd you do this time?' Bryony smiled from behind her newspaper at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee was positioned in front of the newspaper, with Alphonse sat across from her, a sandwich on his plate, half-eaten.

'You say it like it's a regular occurrence.' Edward smirked as he passed Pesha down onto his feet from the kitchen unit.

'Well, you two always manage to get in some kind of scuffle. First you faint and then Pesha gets slapped across the face by a Colonel in your office.' She knew exactly who the Colonel was, but the household's hostility of him had grown so that even his surname was a forbidden article. "A Colonel" had been the assigned code word to hardly justify the scoundrel's existence. Mustang was only ever audible between the four walls if Alex was the article, and they were talking to Alphonse.

'Pesha got his finger bitten by a goose, that's all.' Edward ducked his head down to Bryony's level, kissing her lips gently for her assurance, and his pleasure. Pesha looked up at his father and mother's show of affection with shy blush across his cheeks. Alphonse however could feel the growing discomfort in the room, especially as Edward opened his eyes mid-kiss and glared at him with a steely gaze, "you know where I stand now, so back off!" his eyes seemed to say. Alphonse got the message clearly, and his posture seemed to recede into his seat, his shyer-self was taking over. This self wanted to run away and hide from his brother and never come out again until it was either absolutely necessary or he was absolutely starving.

He wanted anything now to get out of the way of family affections and relinquish his now bestowed upon title of Alphonse the gooseberry. That was until Edward and Bryony broke off, her cheeks were aflame and her smile wide. Edward too was smiling with satisfaction.

'Right,' she sighed finally, 'I'd better get the groceries in before the rush of mums get there before me.'

Anxiety gripped at Edward's chest. _If I'm left alone with Al, then who knows what could happen! _All tranquil senses had been abandoned now for the positively hasty.

'No, no. You just write me down a list of what you want and I'll get it for you, how about that?'

'No, it's ok. I can do it.' Bryony smiled, ducking past him for the pantry, where she began to get out a few recycled bags for her trip.

'Pass me them, I can do it.' Quickly he grabbed the bags from her and took out a piece of paper and a pencil from the draw, and set it on the table ready for Bryony to hopefully write down the list. He led her back to her original seat and sat her down in it. It was this sort of behaviour from Edward that made Al wonder how Bryony could stand it.

'Ed, I've got to get out of the house someday today. I need as much fresh air as you do.' Her face began to pucker into a scowl, but Edward didn't seem worried in the slightest.

'Bryony, if you let me do the shopping now then…' The deal began to silence to muffles as the remaining options were whispered into her ear. Her ear began to flush red and her cheeks once again spread scarlet. With this confirmation, she began to write down all the needed items, Edward's face drew away from her ear and he stood in patience, a look of smugness spread across his lips. After a good few minutes, she folded up the list and passed it to him.

'Right, that's the list, the money you can use from your salary and then I'll pay you back later.'

'Don't worry about that, that's what my salaries for, right?'

She nodded in agreement, 'Now, take as long as you need to, ok? There's no rush for getting dinner ready.'

'That's fine then. Bye.' He kissed her gently on her forehead, before leaving finally on his own. The door shut behind him, and silence fell about the room.

A sigh of relief released gently from Alphonse, the tenseness of the situation for him had finally dissipated from the atmosphere, and there was a gladly accepted permission to relax in his seat and relinquish his more confident form. The shyer self had naturally shied back inside him.

'I don't know how you can put up with him sometimes.' Alphonse sighed, almost apologetic for his relative's miss-haps, 'he seems so manipulative.'

'I know he can be hard to put up with sometimes, and you have to fight him a little for your own way, but he means well, he really does.' Bryony smiled gently to him, understanding Alphonse's sympathy meant for her. 'He's just a little tenser than usual, what with the cases and investigations going on at Headquarters, not to mention that new Colonel who's moved into the office. He's just a little on edge. That's all. I'm sure Alex must be like that sometimes after a long day at the hospital. His job will be hectic and stressful, right?'

Alphonse nodded in agreement, understanding her point clearly. At home, Alex was usually tired after a long day, and so times of affection were growing few and far between, but it was his love for him that made Al patient. Well, _was _his love for him. Now it was routine, and so their relationship had grown painstakingly dry. But it was all he could do to hang onto it, because what with the latest refusal from his brother, Edward, without Alex he would be dependant and helpless. It was thoughts like these that made him want to cry.

'Yes, that's true. When he gets home, he hardly has any time for me, and he's either straight to bed or in the study. It's frustrating sometimes, but I know I have to be patient for his sake.' He forced a little smile to cross his lips. 'But to be honest, I kind of envy what you two have here. Even though you have a child and you both have jobs, you still have time for each other and to enjoy each other's company. It's great, that Brother doesn't let his job get in the way of his family.'

'Well, I guess I _am_ the lucky one.' Bryony sighed gently, as she picked Pesha up into her arms and sat him on her knee.

'More than you know.' Finishing his sandwich, he put the plate into the sink and made for his bedroom upstairs. His face was beginning to colour up madly, and it was all he could do to hide it before Bryony could notice, but she already had. Her eyes glazed with sympathy, and wonder for why this was. Suspicions began to formulate, but polite etiquette forced her to keep her mouth shut, at least, until Edward or Alphonse brought something up of the like. But she didn't know when that would be.

-Later-

The door opened soundly, and her husband was back, carrying three recycled bags, all full to bursting with groceries. He heaved them into the kitchen and, with an exasperated gasp set them down onto the floor.

'Is this what you want?' He sounded annoyed by the vast list that he had been given, but still he got it, knowing he would have a week's worth of washing up to do as one of the terms for letting him go grocery shopping. Of course, now, he was beginning to regret this choice, but it was better than being in the house alone with Alphonse, which he couldn't stand at the moment.

'Yes thank you, that's all.' Bryony smiled, knowing how exhausted he was.

'You got me to get a week worth of shopping, and you weren't wrong about the Sunday afternoon rush were you?' His voice practically fumed as he began to pack all of it away in the fridge, freezer, cupboards or pantry, wherever they were meant to go. 'Honestly, I hadn't seen _that _much fighting since the wrestling match I watched last night! It was madness! I had to split up a couple of fights while I were there, costing me a few items off the list when women were pinching them out of my cart!' Finally, after putting everything away, he collapsed in a chair next to Bryony, letting her stroke his head with sympathy.

'You poor dear.' She cooed.

'If I knew it was that much trouble, I would've insisted that _all three of us _go.' To which Bryony chuckled soundly.

'Now do you see why I insisted on going shopping?' Bryony smirked, seeing now that Edward had learned the age old lesson: "Never try to do what women do best." 'I knew you'd come back home grumbling like this, all exhausted from the shopping like it was the worst thing since Rocky V.'

(Author's note: I've never actually seen Rocky V so I can't actually say that truthfully, but it has got a track record for the being the worst movie out of all five of the Rockies, so I'm taking it from that. I should really watch it first before I make a solid opinion, but I doubt my big sister owns it "Since it's that crap!" lol. For those who don't understand, Rocky V (5) is a movie. )

'Where's Al?' Edward finally sighed; his attentions piqued enough to notice his brother's absence.

'He went upstairs after he finished his lunch. I haven't seen him since. He seemed upset about something.'

'What about?'

'Well, me and Al were talking about our relationships, and he said something about being jealous about us. I mean, we had agreed that Al's relationship with Alex seemed a little fruitless, you know?' Edward nodded slowly, his body seemed to tense up.

'Did he say anything else? '

'No, that was about it. I guess he's just missing having Alex around. That must be it.'

'Y-Yeah must be.' Inside, he was breathing a sigh of relief. He would tell her later, and when he felt it was right. Besides, it was not like _he _was the one doing the cheating. Ok, so Alphonse had kissed _him_, but he didn't want it, and he hadn't been tempted into making the first move. He would just have to come out with it when he could. Now would be as good a time as any.

Suddenly, the ring of the phone cut through the growing silence, and he went to answer it, leaving Bryony in her seat.

At the bottom of the stairs, he picked up the receiver, wet his dry lips and answered, 'Hello?'

"Hello, is there a Colonel Elric present?"

'Yes, who is it?'

"It's Lieutenant Colonel Watson. I'm at Headquarters now doing my Sunday shift."

'And what business is that of mine?' His voice still seethed from his earlier frayed tempers, and his earlier dealings with Watson didn't help either.

"I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't something important. I've been looking through Hughes' murder case, and I think you should see this. It's worth your opinion here."

'Right, I'll get to you now then. Bye.' He quickly snapped the phone down, and already he was making for the kitchen door to leave.

'Where are you going?' She asked, alarmed.

'Something's called to my attention at Headquarters. I need to get there now.' Remembering something, he double tapped back to a kitchen cabinet and took out some keys from a plastic tub. 'And by the way, I'm borrowing your car.' There was no askance, just taking, and Bryony could only sigh and let him leave with a slam of the door.

'Where's Daddy going?' Pesha asked, confused by his father's leaving.

'Well, his job can be quite hectic sometimes, and when duty calls, he's off in a rush.' She smiled a sort of reassurance that Pesha would hang onto but she wasn't sure she herself believed.

'Does that mean he'll have to kill someone?' When the words of duty came to his mind, there always came the imagery of war, of a soldier taking up his uniform and his gun, and in their troops, shooting down the enemy whether they enjoyed it or not. In his mind, he always hoped that his father's attitude to war was the latter. But then again, he didn't like the thought of his father, attached to the leash of his handler, the Fuhrer, shooting a child, just because his race was different. Would he ever be able to look at him again if that happened?

'No, not necessarily. It just depends on what his duty is.' She gave him a hopeful smile. Her husband? A murderer? Normally, a thought like that would have made her laugh in denial, but his job made that hard to do. Now, it made her terrified, that tonight she might have to cuddle up to a man, who's hands were stained with blood; so much so that the stains would never wash away for weeks. She'd have to look at it for the rest of her days, and cry inside because of it.

-At Headquarters-

With his pocket watch in hand, he was granted access to the investigations department easily, and now he ran the empty corridors. His feet of individual reverberations echoed off the walls, his breaths huffed shallowly from the effort.

_Why am I running? He'll still be there if I walk to him. Why is there the need to hurry? _

He didn't answer himself, for the fear of demeaning his purpose of rushing out to receive new information.

The office came up in front of him now after that last turn, the door was left open, but everything was dark. There was no light, at all. Alarm thrummed through his being. His hand reached for his gun, kept in his inside jacket pocket on weekends, and ran into the room, switching the light on. The sight before him was devastating. Watson lay on the floor, his blood still pooling underneath him, a bullet wound in his head. One single shot had ended it all. He still kept his gun up in aiming position. The murderer, he could still be here, and they would not hesitate to take his life, he was sure.

He looked all around him; there had been no sign of a struggle, just splayed papers from Watson's sudden fall to the ground. The computer screen behind him had shattered, a hole being the source of its breakage.

_Watson was shot and the information in the computer destroyed along with him. A clean murder. _

Suddenly, the chock of a gun came into hearing, the cold metal end brushed against his temple. He put his hands up into submission, and let his own gun fall to the ground. It was immediate and instinctive.

'Edward Elric.' The voice was cold and familiar. His heart thrummed madly, for he knew it well. 'You have just been caught for the murder of Lieutenant Colonel Watson.'

'M-Major Falman.' He gulped slowly, but the lump caught in his throat. 'It's all a misunderstanding. I'm a witness.'

'So you decide to run to his office ready to fire your gun? Is that the attitude of a witness?' A smirk hinted in his voice. 'That's sounds like a murderer. The guilt is all over you.' The word "murderer" felt so filthy on his person, such a title that would have normally been tossed around, but now a dangerous label. It meant the difference between innocence and a prison sentence.

'Falman, I came here on Watson's instruction. I didn't do _anything_!'

'Like hell you did!' He'd never heard Major Falman this mad before, it was somehow hard to comprehend that a man so intellectual could be capable of violence. 'I heard the gunshot down the hall and came to see what happened! You were still at the doorway of the room with your gun still poised! Would _you _call that being a witness?'

'You can look in my gun barrel! I haven't used a single bullet!' Edward said hectically, slowly, he crouched down to the ground, picked up his gun and handed it straight to Falman, who quickly snatched it from him. Keeping his gun poised on Edward, he rolled out the barrel of Edward's gun, and all the ammo was present and correct. With a sigh of annoyance, he handed it back to Edward, and took the gun away from his temple.

'Fine, you're free to go, but expect to be questioned. You are a _witness _after all.' Falman frowned. His anger finally faded and his face looked dismal. A subordinate was dead, and he hadn't been able to stop him/her. His anger had been vented onto an innocent, and a small smile began to turn up on his lips, adopting a friendlier mood now. 'So what had you been called here for?'

'He had some more information on the investigation of Hughes' death. I came so that he could show me the evidence, but he was already dead when I got here. I had my gun raised in case the murderer was still here and I could apprehend him.' Edward too frowned.

'Yes, I'm sorry for raising that gun to you. I was doing what I thought was right.'

'Don't worry.' Edward waved away the apology. 'I would've done the same.'

Falman sighed slowly. 'What was Hughes doing before he was killed? I'm asking because you seemed to know him better.'

'He was searching through a murder investigation that happened 10 years ago. He had made some headway with it when I last spoke to him, and he was very close to uncovering the murderer, saying that it could be someone in the state military because of the type of bullets used. Watson has confirmed that the bullets were used by State alchemists, and he was close to uncovering the State inscription. But, both are dead. I doubt anyone else is going to take up the case after this track record.' He sighed heavily.

'They seem to have something in common. Hughes and Watson were killed after uncovering something, maybe discovering something that they shouldn't have.'

'So, whoever's killing them, is someone who has something to hide, something that the others may have uncovered.'

'And I bet it's got something to do with an earlier murder case as well as the recent ones.' Falman affirmed it, and Edward was sure of it being true. He's always known Falman as a man of great intelligence and honesty, and this was just a mere thread of example.

_S-so whoever killed Hughes and Watson...also killed my mother? _

He was unable to deny the notion now that he'd admitted it. It stirred up inside from the bottom of his heart, the thoughts of revenge tried to consume everything inside his heart, like an uncontrollable greed. Now all he could think about was arresting, or even _killing_ the murderer when they were so revealed.

'I'll take on the case.' Falman suddenly affirmed, 'I've been working with Watson on some of the investigation, so I have a better idea of it than anyone else.'

'Yes,' Edward sighed, 'Thank you.'

Author's note: More murder! What an investigation! Anyway, sorry for the lack of updates. I know roundabouts how this story will go on, but it's thinking of what goes in what chapter and how the plot will carry on. I have however been getting ideas for it, so hopefully this should make it all better. Keep reviewing, because, like me, Pesha loves reviews! Heck, it seems all six year olds are seeking some sort of attention. But that's because he loves you all. Keep it up!

Thanks, Ophelia Davis


	10. Something Better

The room was dimly lit, the only light being an old bulb suspended from a long plastic coated wire. The lamp might as well be blinding him, as it flashed in his face so luminously. The chair he sat in was old and wooden, rickety with an uneven leg. He had to use his feet to keep the chair from wobbling from underneath him. An old table was all there was to stop the man on the other side from hopping over it and strangling the man in the wooden chair. The investigator's old eyes were narrowed and leering at him, as if already deciding that the other was scum, as if he was a bug not even worthy of being put out of its mercy with the toe of his shoe.

Edward glared back at him, reciprocating his hate and annoyance for the man. The investigation had been going on for hours now, and already it had reached to the climatic level of mind-numbing at least. It was the same questions over and over again, repeat, repeat, repeat. _Did you kill him? No! Why was the gun in your hand? In case the murderer was still there! What about the bullet, did you fire one? If you look, my barrel is full! You could've reloaded it before Falman found you! There wouldn't have been time! So, did you kill him? No! _

He couldn't bare the same constant questions any longer, and his fists came down on the tabletop in frustration.

'Let me break the cycle here! I did NOT kill Lieutenant Colonel Watson! I had no reason to!'

'Then why do you think someone would _want _to kill him?' The investigator eyed him with suspicion, as if he knew too much, and it was killing him just to keep a decent face; to keep it from contorting any further.

'I don't know! Maybe…the murderer was trying to cover something up, so that no one else would find out.' Edward reasoned, but wondered if that might have been going too far.

'But what will he be trying to cover up, now that is the question.' Again he gave a suspicious glare, and all the while Edward wanted so much for the murderer to come and shoot _him _down, then it would give everyone a break from his know-it-all looks.

'Another murder?'

The investigator eyed his watch curiously, and sighed finally after pulling his sleeves back down his thick arms.

'It's getting late, so I'm going to let you get back to your family, but you are still going to be held under high suspicion.' He snarled at him, to which Edward stood up from his seat, glad to be getting out of here. He grabbed his coat, but turned back from the door when the investigator called his name.

'Oh, and Fullmetal? I don't want to see you in here again. If I do, then there _will _be some big trouble!' Edward nodded, not even justifying the man with a said or waved goodbye, and left Headquarters in a rush. Bryony would be worried, and his son even more so.

-Later at home-

Edward opened the door slowly; the kitchen light was still on. Bryony was sat at the table, clutching a cup of coffee in her hands. Her head whizzed up quickly, looking at the door with a wondrous glare, finally to see her husband's head poke around from behind it. A great sigh of relief escaped her, and she stood up from the table, going straight over to hug him.

'Don't scare me like that.' She finally spoke. 'God, I was so worried.'

Edward looked down into her face with a look of sympathy, and with an index finger, he dragged her chin up to his, kissing her lips softly.

'It's ok. I'm back now.' He smiled, hoping the kiss had cleared away all the worries that his wife had.

'D-Do you want to talk about it?' She asked gently, smiling with knitted eyebrows. Edward paused for a moment, his face turned into a saddened frown,

'Not just yet. Let it sink in first.' Kissing her on the cheek, he let go, walking slowly into the living room. The revelations of tonight still weighed heavy on his shoulders, slowing his speed, and keeping him morbid. Looking on the couch, he found Pesha snoring gently, his head resting on a cushion and his body wrapped in a blanket from his bed. Edward sat down next to him, stroking the boy's pale blond hair as he slept. _Pale like his mother's_, he noted. Bryony stood by in the doorway, looking down on them both with a plaintive smile.

'He wanted to wait up until you got back, but fell asleep. I let him sleep on the sofa, so that he could greet his father when he got back.' Edward returned the smile, _such devotion to his family; I hope you never lose that, Pesha. _Leaning over his son, he gave a gentle peck on the boy's forehead, to which the boy stirred silently, but did not wake. _I might not be here tonight, either the murderer would've killed me or I would have been taken in by the police. Pesha would've been waiting a while and Bryony would be sick with worry. I couldn't do that to them._

Suddenly, tears crawled down his cheeks slowly, and he sniffed, trying to hold them back. He wasn't even sure why; he never really liked the Lieutenant Colonel and hadn't known him for long. The man wasn't even suitable for Edward's sympathy, but it was tonight's events that made him tear up. The realisation of death's ever-ebbing presence was all he needed. His fragile state didn't help things either. Walking over, she sat by him on the sofa, pulling him into a hug while he cried on her shoulder. It had finally sunk in.

'The L-Lieutenant Colonel, I was only talking t-to him on the phone b-before I left, and now h-he's b-been…' Real tears came down, and even audible cries, which he couldn't care to muffle. 'I-I could've b-been k-k-killed tonight, b-but it w-was him, n-not m-m-me.' There was movement on the sofa behind him, and he could feel a small hand clutch at his arm. Pesha must have heard him.

'Daddy?' He drawled sleepily. Slowly, he got up and tried to weave under his father's arm, giving him a hug around his chest. Edward let go of his wife, clutching Pesha closer and trying to clear away the tears. 'What's wrong?' the boy's eyes were worried, knowing something must've been up to make his father cry so much.

'N-Nothing, Daddy just had a hard time at w-work tonight.'

'Was it that Colonel?' Pesha asked, 'Was he giving you a hard time again?'

'N-No, I'll be ok. I'll c-clear it all up tomorrow.' Pesha smiled, hugging his father harder this time.

'Good.'

From the steps, Alphonse had been listening closely, and had been since Edward had arrived home. He could practically _feel _the family closeness going on in the other room, and, wondering if he should become a part of it, quickly decided against it. They needed their space; they didn't need him there. He was just unexpected furniture in their family life, so he crawled back up the stairs and flopped into his bedroom, hoping to become a bed accessory, so that he needn't bother this homely life. _You've really fucked it up this time, Al. Alex can't stand you, and your brother doesn't even want to know. Why am I even here in the first place? Maybe everything will be better if I ran away. _But before anymore thoughts could proceed to take place, his eyelids grew heavy and he shut them to greet sleep. _Maybe it'll all be better in the morning. _

-The next day-

A call that morning from Falman had been taken by Edward, only to be told that he was banned from the office for a day. The murder last night must've been shock enough, and there was no need for him to have to face that right away. As he put the phone down, Edward gave a sigh of relief, he didn't feel like work anyway, and couldn't deal with the pressure of it right now. He slipped into the kitchen, lolling sleepily in a chair. His eyes wore bags underneath, as if they were going to shut any moment and take him and the extra luggage to the Land of Nod.

'Who was that?' Bryony asked, as she poured Pesha his cereal.

'Major Falman just called; says I don't need to go into work today. Apparently, last night was too much for me.'

'It _will_ be too much for you, you can hardly stay awake.'

'Couldn't sleep last night.' He frowned blearily. 'I think I need four tablespoons of coffee this morning; something that will _really _wake me up.'

'How about a lie in?'

'Nah, I'm up now.' Edward skated around the table for the kettle next to the microwave. Filling it up with more water, he set it to boil and collapsed back in his chair.

'Mummy, can I stay home from nursery too?' Pesha had always been one to follow by example, and if his father wasn't going to work on Monday, then who was he to leave the house too? 'I could look after Daddy.'

'No, Pesha. Your father had a rough time last night and needs his rest; you however need to keep up your learning at pre-school.'

'Aw, but I had a rough day too. A DUCK bit me!'

'No, that was a goose,' Edward corrected, 'how is your finger anyway?' Edward pulled Pesha's hand to him, inspecting the plaster covered finger. 'Do you want me to take the plaster off?' Pesha quickly pulled his hand back. He always hated having a plaster pulled off, and hated that sharp taste of pain that lingered after the rip. 'Suit yourself.' Edward chuckled. 'It looks fine anyway, you'll be alright.' Pesha scowled, growling purposely as if he were a dog ready to tear off its leash and attack its owner with rabies-induced bites. 'Hey, none of that.' He prodded his son's nose gently. 'Now off to school with you.' Pesha got out of his chair, scowling and muttering something about being too smart for the other kids, and that he had no time for silly things like finger-painting.

'Are you off to work then?' Edward asked Bryony, laughing silently at Pesha's distaste for school.

'Yes, I'm doing a news report at noon; they'll tell me what about when I get in.'

'Then I'll see you on the news then.' Edward smiled, kissing her lips with a brightened smile. 'Where's Alphonse anyway, I thought he'd be up.'

'He already left for work, apparently; said he'd rather get an early start.'

'I see.' Edward sighed. 'Good luck then.' He knew of a time when Bryony was new to the job, and these short notice news deliveries by her boss were the simple bane of her career. He remembered once having to swallow down an aspirin from the headache, but the practise of prioritising at work had kept her up to speed, and now these short notices were accepted as part and parcel of a job well down. The good luck wasn't so much necessary, as they were now a habit of his.

'Ok and the pots done before I get back please.' She smiled, knowing full well Edward still had yet to fulfil his part of the bargain, and also a week to do so.

'I know; I haven't forgotten,' He rolled his eyes typically, 'I'll get right on it.'

'Ok, see you.' Their lips smacked together once again. He always treasured these pro-longed morning goodbyes full of reminders, good lucks, and kisses until their six year old son was making audible fake puking noises in the background.

Pesha knew it was all routine, but at least his parents were still together, unlike some of the other kid's parents in his class.

-Later-

Bryony and Pesha had not been out of the house for long, and with the pots already done and away in their places, he was already feeling the boredom. He looked around to the clock in idle curiosity. _9:00? It's only 9:00? Damn it all, when will the afternoon come? _In 3 hours apparently, but it felt like a century was dragging past with no feeling or remorse for the man lying on the sofa who had to feel those years drag by and take his youthful skin with it. He knew how bad his father had wrinkles nowadays, and he didn't want to be like that for a while, no, _decades _yet.

_Blabbing about skincare, god, I must be tired. _He could really feel himself tire all at once, and his eyes fell shut, now victims to the inevitably telling symptom of old age… morning naps.

Practically as soon as he has shut his eyes, he was woken suddenly by the sound of the phone ringing. His head whizzed sleepily towards the clock. 10:00. _an hour? I guess that's long enough. _The phone kept ringing, and the obligation to get up and answer was too much, but his body was still sleepy, and feeling too weak to move. The ring went straight to answer phone. His and Bryony's message came on.

_'Hey there, this is the Elric residence, but I'm afraid that we're not home right now, so please leave your message after the beep, and we'll get back to you as soon as we can.' _How he regretted that message; it seemed to promise that he'll get up off the sofa anytime soon, and that he just couldn't do.

_'Ed? Bryony? Just calling to see how Al was. I didn't know if one of you were home so, if you won't to, come out or something, to a café? We can talk or something. I get off for my lunch break at 12:00, so call back when you get this.' _

_ Alex Mustang? Makes a break from lazing about here. _Getting up slowly for the phone, he redialled the number, calling Alex back.

'Hey, I'm here Alex, just tired.'

"I thought you'd be at the office. I expected Bryony to be home. What are you doing there?"

'Some things happened at work last night, so Major Falman gave me the day off.'

"Listen, do you want to grab something to eat later, like at 12 o'clock or something?"

'Well, I guess I could.' Edward murmured through the phone. 'Are you sure Alphonse won't mind?'

"We hardly have lunch together on our breaks anymore. It'll be fine; he won't notice."

'If you're sure then; oh, where shall we meet?'

"Just come to the hospital, and I'll take you to this café just around the corner if you want."

'I don't mind, really. I'll see you there then.' Edward hung up the phone and, peeking out from the bottom of the stairs, looked at the clock. 10.10. _Not long since I last checked. I'm going to be here a while longer. I might as well leave now; there are probably some things I can do before I meet Alex in town. _

Edward pulled on his long brown coat, and lazily walked out of the door, making ready to walk his way into the city centre. He did so, completely forgetting what 12.00 was meant to mean to him.

-Later, the News station-

Bryony sat down at her desk, looking through the items she was meant to present that day. They had all been printed out on paper, and she looked through it all with a serious eye, carefully going through in her head what she might say in front of the cameras.

'You're on in five minutes, Bryony!' A woman called, 'Get ready to go in make-up!' She called again, and Bryony nodded her acknowledgement. A woman came to her side, pulling her about on her wheelie chair to be positioned up against a Vanity mirror. Foundation, lipstick, eyeliner, mascara and blush were laid on her face until there was not a single blemish in sight. _I might as well come into the station with make-up on. _She frowned inwardly.

'Ok, get ready to take your desk! Oh, and something here from the manager; something short notice.'

'Thanks, Rebecca.' Bryony smiled, but frowned again when the woman turned away. She pretended to be reading it, waiting for her order to go on the set. _I'll just improvise when I get to it. _It was something she was used to when anything short notice came along and not a viewer seemed to spot it out of the rest of her lines, so it was a useful skill to have.

Her order was given, and she strolled her way towards the desk where her male partner sat beside her, looking equally preened. He smiled his pearly teeth at her, and she looked away with a playful smile.

'You know I'm married.' She smiled.

'Yes, but working with you makes this job all the more worth while.' He grinned back with such confidence and airs, and she had to cringe from his words. _Its lucky Edward doesn't know about this otherwise John won't make it out of the hospital. _

'Keep your compliments for the _single women, _if you don't mind.' She rolled her eyes at his bachelor behaviour, as if all men were born with this ability to spurt out lines of romance that had been heard before and/or were useless and/or were tiring and full of clichés. Of course, all men except the one she was married to. He wasn't one for romance, but he always found his own way to make something seem extra special, and extra intimate. That man knew how to be affection, she had to hand him that. But apart from him, all the others were the same sticky problem.

'Ok! On in 5, 4, 3, 2…' They held up just one finger as the camera switched on and the bright lights of the studio beamed with their hot lamps. She knew better than to squint, and instead looked with a beaming smile into the main camera, the one that was meant to follow.

'Good afternoon. I'm John Baker,'

'And I'm Bryony Elric, and this is the lunchtime news.' John shuffled his papers, and began his media announcement with his pearly white teeth shining through the beam of light.

'Over to you, Bryony.'

'Thank you, John.' She shuffled her papers routinely, skimming through the paper she had been newly given just minutes before. Her eyes widened, and her smile disappeared; she felt like she couldn't read it.

'Bryony?' John whispered,

'Right,' she began, 'News just in that last night, at the Central Military Headquarters, an investigations officer, Lieutenant Colonel Michael Watson was shot dead in his office. The only murder suspect so far has been the Fullmetal Alchemist, Colonel Edward Elric, who was interrogated for 3 hours just after the murder took place. So far, he denies all accusations and has been allowed to walk free, though he is still under high suspicion. No news yet on how the Lieutenant Colonel's family is taking the news in this tragic time or on what the Colonel's family thinks to these accusations.' She put down her papers, and with an uttered sorry, she left the desk and walked off the set. Her mascara was beginning to run down her face in tears.

The accusation rung in her ears, and she wanted so desperately to escape it. She knew with his job in the State that he might one day kill a man, but she didn't expect it to be one of his fellow comrades. But worst of all, he didn't tell her himself. And she had to go up there that day and announce to the world what she did not know before hand, to say that her husband was being classed as a murderer within the State.

_Please don't have killed that officer. I know you wouldn't; it's just not like you._

She collapsed in her chair at her desk, and the tears came rushing out. What could she do now? Nothing, she could only think this far.

-Meanwhile-

Edward waited at the entrance of the hospital, and with an impatient sigh, he took out his pocket watch and viewed the time. 12.05. _Don't be in any longer. I'm starving. _He grumbled, as did his stomach, and he waited this time within the entrance, finding it hard to wait with the bristling cold against his face.

Amongst the people that came in and out, he saw a tall black head stroll towards the entrance, and found those thin brown eyes searching him as he did for the man.

'Alex!' Edward waved, and Alex waved in return.

'Come on, let's eat. I'm starving!' Alex smiled.

'You're telling me!' Edward laughed.

They continued out of the hospital, and Alex began to lead the way towards a café that, as he had said before, was just around the corner from the hospital. It was small, quaint and had tables and chairs set up on the pavement outside, separated from passer bys by a black metal railing. Ordering lunch and bringing it with them on a tray, they both sat at a table with coffee steaming from their holders and a sandwich each on porcelain plates.

'So,' Edward began between mouthfuls, 'How's the anger management going? Are you holding up ok?'

'Yeah, I've found it better at work now that I can hold onto my temper a little more, but, I still want Alphonse to stay with you for a little while longer, just until I'm sure I won't break out like I did.'

'You should be fine, you seem good now.'

'But for how long? I can still be unstable, and sometimes over the smallest things. If Al moves back in, then I don't know how long it will be before I start shouting again.' Alex took a sip from his coffee, his lips retracted from the heat. 'Anyway, how is Al? I hope he hasn't been a problem for you.' Edward stayed silent, slowly chewing at his mouthful of sandwich, trying to avoid what he might have to say, though knowing it was right to.

'Alex? I think you need to know something about Al, but I don't want you to get mad over it.' Edward finally extracted.

'I'll be fine, Ed. Just tell me; I can take it.'

'I-It happened yesterday. H-He jus-… I think he still loves me.' Edward finally sighed, deciding to let it out over bottling it in.

'What? Are you sure?' Alex's face fell into a deep seriousness.

'Alex, he kissed me right after he confessed. I couldn't be surer of it.'

'Please don't be making this up; I don't think a joke like that is funny.' Alex's eyes glowered, his mood was turning; maybe too quickly.

'Pesha even saw what happened. I can even get him to tell you if you want.' Edward faced him with sterner eyes, to make sure that there was no hint of mirth in this truth, as he was telling a downright lie.

'W-What did he say, before?'

'He said that getting away from you was sort of a relief for him, and he said that he's in a place he wants to be; in a place that he knows.' Edward paused, 'He said that here there's a person he loves, and that he's always loved…'

'And then he kissed you.' Edward nodded and Alex sighed, all the breath just seemed to have been knocked out of him. He leaned on his hands, letting them support his head. His breathing heaved with difficulty, and it sounded like he might be crying. Taking a sympathetic sip from his coffee, Edward didn't utter a word, letting silence be the best cure for this, if nothing else. Alex wiped his face, trying to stop the redness in his eyes and cheeks from showing.

'S-Sorry, I-I shouldn't be crying.'

'No, you have every right to.'

'J-Just, how's th-the err…investigation going; the one for Hughes and your mom?'

'That case is cursed.' Edward said finally. 'All the investigators who have taken it on have been killed, and some of their work destroyed. It's slowing us down, but I feel like we're getting closer each time.' He took another sip from his coffee. 'I went to see Falman earlier, after my phone call with you. He was able to find out the imprint on the bullet that was used to kill Lieuten- I mean, Brigadier General Watson. Someone's been stealing _my _bullets and using them. Someone's framing me, and who ever it is must have some serious grudge against me to want to carry this on again and again.' He placed his cup back on the table, sighing heavily.

'I-It's just not our year really, is it?' Alex said, 'There's just someone out there who keeps fucking and will keep fucking us over until we're nothing but specks of dust once they've stopped grinding us into the ground. That's all there is too it.'

'Now we just need to work out how the wind will catch us, and blow us towards something better.' Edward smiled hopefully at him, and with that, Alex checked his watch.

'I'm sorry to have to go, but my lunch breaks over.' Alex got up from his seat, leaving the rest of his lunch on the porcelain plate.

'So what are you going to do, about this relationship between you and Al?'

'I'll be fine,' He smiled, his face catching in a cold breeze of wind. He turned towards the hospital, and the wind picked up its gust and blew up behind him. 'I'm sick of being grinded under Alphonse's heel. The wind is blowing me to something better.' He walked away, and let the wind speed up his pace with its strength.

There seemed to be something new in his pace of his, and Edward could see it clearly, like in every time he and Bryony went for walks sometimes in the park. There was something jovial about his pace, and there was nothing that could slow him down in this new goal.

_So, you're going to swap the position, and grind him under your heel? _Edward sighed, and drank up the last of his coffee, gagging when he forgot how hot it was.

_I'm sorry Al, but I had to tell him. _


	11. The Fuhrer's Order

Author's note: I usually like to stay a chapter ahead of the game, so note that this is a little unusual for me. I'm giving you this chapter now because from now on, I will be doing my exams, so I need the time to do revision. This chapter is long, so this one should keep you busy before I start work on chapter 12. I hope you enjoy this one, and just as well, I gave you a little omake (a comedic short) as a change of pace and a little something for while I'm revising. Please keep reviewing!

* * *

He walked slowly through the doorway into the kitchen, only to be stopped by Bryony.

'Where have you been?' She asked coldly. It had been hours since his lunch with Alex, and it had already started to turn dark outside when he came back. He needed the time to think, and a slow meander through the park was what he needed. The cold breeze had woken him up for sure if not the coffee, but now he wished to be asleep and unbothered.

'Out.' He replied, in his own cold tone.

'Did you watch the news at 12?' Edward cursed loudly in his head; it had slipped his mind completely.

'I-I forgot about-'

'What? To tell me that you're a MURDER SUSPECT?'

'I just couldn't tell you last night!'

'Why? Because you were afraid I would believe you were guilty?'

'No! It had just happened a few hours before! I was shaken up!'

'As if! I'm your wife, and when you don't tell me something like this then it makes you look even guiltier!' She breathed, and the harshness disappeared into despair.

'Don't you trust me, at all?'

'Of course I do! I trust you with my life!'

'Then why is it that I had to find out in front of and at the same time as millions of viewers that my husband was a murder suspect for the death of a Lieutenant Colonel?'

'I was going to tell you! Really, I was! But, I didn't think they would release it to the media so soon. I would've thought they would've given the information 2 or 3 days later, but not right afterwards. Please believe me.' Silence ebbed in to the synapse, and she sighed finally.

'I _do _believe you, but you have to tell me these things.' She pulled him into a hug. 'We can't keep having these dark shadows between us where we don't know what the other is doing.'

'So you're saying I should tell you what I'm doing every second of every day, is that it?' His mood began to edge, and he thought about pushing her away; it was a passing thought.

'No, we have to have space from each other sometimes, and I agree with that, and I'm sure you do too. But we can't keep secrets from each other. We're like best friends, aren't we? And best friends don't do that, right?' His face began to soften.

'Right.' He smiled. 'Of course.'

'Ok, we can have _some _secrets from each other, but when they concern the other, or anything that might affect this marriage, then I want to know, and I'm sure you would want to know too, right?'

'Yes.' He nodded slowly. Sweat began to crawl at the back of his neck.

'So, before we drop this, is there anything else that you're hiding from me, something that I need to know?'

_Only that Al still loves me and he kissed me just to prove it. _

'…No.'

'Are you sure?'

'Sure,' He hugged her tighter in their embrace. 'But please, we have each other now, and no one is going to pull us apart, no matter how hard they try. You can't let these things bug you like this.'

'But it's not just some silly thing that little school girls would get hyped up over. It's a big thing that could mean jail, or even a _death sentence! _I don't want to lose you! I'm not ready to be a widow!'

'I know, I know. I won't hide things from you anymore, and that's a promise.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Shake on it?' He pulled into a kiss, they lips meeting for minutes.

'Kiss on it.' Edward winked. Her face brightened. 'Now, there's the matter of the deal.'

'The deal…?' An eyebrow rose, but a knowing smile teased her face.

'You know…' He whispered in her ear, and her ears brightened to a crimson red.

'Should we?' She whispered.

'Where's Pesha?'

'Playing in his room.'

'And the time is…' He checked the wall clock. '8:00, about his bed time I think.'

Detaching from her, he practically skipped to the kitchen, and pulled out a box from a kitchen cupboard. He pulled it open, and pushed a tablet out of the foil tray. He broke it in half, and, filling up a glass of water, popped it in.

'What are you doing?' Bryony asked curiously.

'He's having his bedtime drink before he goes to bed.'

'You're thinking of _drugging _our _child_?'

'Do you want him walking in and wondering why he's never had a bath like that before?'

'But I can't believe you would even _consider _giving Pesha a _sleeping pill_!'

'Come on, it's only half of one. It'll just make him drowsy. Seriously, he'll sleep like a log, wake up, and nothing will be wrong, ok?' She considered this for a moment.

'I guess you're right, but won't he taste the pill in the water?' Thinking for a moment, he pulled a bottle of dilute juice from the pantry, and topped up the glass with it.

'See, it's like the margarine adverts, he won't believe it's not juice.'

'Ed…' She sighed.

'You can even watch me give it him.' With the glass in hand, they both stepped up to the top floor, watching from behind a crack in Pesha's bedroom door, listening to him hum as he coloured in a picture. 'Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to sneak up behind him and drug him with chloroform.' He whispered to her.

'We have chloroform?'

'No, but I could always make some.' He shrugged.

'Just do it now,' she sighed, 'before I change my mind.'

'Pesha,' He called gently as he stepped into the room.

'Hi daddy; you're back!' Pesha grinned from ear to ear, reaching up to hug him.

'I know; I just needed a walk.'

'Did that Colonel bother you?'

'Not at all.' He passed the glass of juice to Pesha. 'Here, just a drink before you got to bed.'

'But I'm not tired.' Pesha frowned.

'It's your bed time.' Pesha took a drink from the glass, and soon swallowed it all down quickly. His eyes began to daze, and his eyes grew heavy.

'I'm starting to feel sleepy all of a sudden.'

'Good juice, ain't it?'

'Uh huh.' Pesha yawned.

'Let's get you dressed for bed.' With gentle patience, he picked up his son, and drew his shorts off before working his legs into pyjama bottoms. Pulling his shirt up, he buttoned on a pyjama top. He laid him into bed, and tucked him into the quilt, deep and warm. 'Night, son.' He smiled, and kissed his forehead, but the boy was already fast asleep. Quietly, Edward stepped out of the room, switched the light off and pulled the door shut carefully. 'See,' he smiled at Bryony, 'Fast asleep, nice and natural; no bad reaction. Are you happy?'

'I wish we could've chosen a better method.'

'Are _you _willing to read him 10 Mr Men books before he drifts off to sleep?'

'Yes, I would've been happy to do that.'

'Then bring it up next time before I reach for the pills!'

'Well, why didn't you mention this _before_?'

'I was thinking quick and safe, not slow and agonising.'

'Agonising for _you_.'

'Exactly, now come on. Do you want to do this, or not?' she nodded, and they stepped into the bathroom. A shallow bath was drawn, and their clothes were pulled off each other eagerly. This opportunity would not be wasted.

-Later-

They both lay in the bathtub exhausted. There clothes lay in disarray on the floor by the tub, and Bryony lay on top of him, naked, as was he. Edward kissed her cheek sweetly, and they let out a shattered breath.

'Wow, definitely missed that.' He breathed.

'Do you think we'll get pregnant again?' She breathed, smiling.

'After that, I wouldn't be surprised.' A big grin had formed on his face.

'Are we even sure about having another child?'

'You're asking this now; _after _we just did it?'

'You're right. If we get pregnant, then we get pregnant.'

'But I want to at least say that it was planned.'

'Oh? How?'

'Well, I planned as far as the sleeping pill anyway.'

'But we haven't planned the budget, where it'll sleep, and with the situation going on at the moment, we don't even know how long you're going to be around.' Her eyebrows were knitted with concern.

'Bryony, relax. Can't we just agree that if it happens, it happens? And if it does then we'll take everything in our stride. Anyway, if it doesn't happen again for us, then there's always next time.'

'Yeah.' They laid in silence for a while, just holding each other close, like nothing else mattered. 'Hey, do you think we could get out of the tub anytime soon?'

'Huh?'

'I'm starting to prune up.' She smiled, showing him her wrinkled fingertips.

'Alright, get out then.' Edward smiled, and Bryony stepped out, covering her up with a towel. Edward rose up out of the tub, stretching his arms. 'I think we need a bigger tub.' He reached for another towel, drying himself in languid motions. 'Anyway, when we get back in the room, do you think we could...?' He hugged her from behind, kissing her shoulder all the way up to her neck.

'Again?' She awed.

'If you want; I've got some energy to spare.' He took hold of her hand, and the two walked towards their room, giggling before the door shut behind them.

-Next day-

Edward sauntered into the office, taking his seat at the front desk, leaning backwards and putting his feet up. His thoughts were totting up in his mind.

_Ok, Hughes thought it was someone in the military, and it's been confirmed that it's someone who was a state alchemist. Watson was going to find out the inscription but was killed before he could, or just after finding out, but still we don't know if he did. Falman confirmed that whoever killed Hughes and Watson has something to hide and we confirmed that whoever killed them probably killed my mom. Falman uncovered some of the inscriptions on the recently used bullets on Hughes and Watson. The inscription is in the shape of a screw, which narrows it down to 4 state alchemists…including me, so now the only thing that makes it the difference between me and the other three is the design of the screw. But still, I'm a solid suspect alright, but it can't be me. I wasn't a state alchemist then! Not 10 years ago! But now, they don't know that for sure. The inscription on the bullet that had been recovered from my mother's body has rusted somewhat, so the inscription is hard to make out. I'll have to talk this over with Falman. Maybe he's gotten further in the investigation. Hopefully he's alright. _

Edward lifted himself from his seat, feeling too agitated and frustrated to relax in his seat. He was ready to leave the office when a female officer blocked his path.

'Oh, Edward. I was wondering if I would find you here today. Listen, I need to talk to you.'

'I'm sorry, 1st Lieutenant, but can this wait? I have to speak to Major Falman, now.'

'That's actually what I need to see you about. It's about Falman.'

'What is it?' His frustrations began to edge deeper into his skin, but also worry.

'Last night, he was killed. Shot, just like all the others.'

'N-No! Don't tell me that! He hasn't finished the case! We still- _I _still need him!' His voice heightened, his emotions even higher, and he could feel tears grate in his voice.

'I'm sorry.' Her voice saddened into sympathy, and she hugged him close, but he pulled out of it.

'His research notes! Did he leave any? Did he write them down manually?'

'Yes, you know he does, but there's a mess in that office now, whatever's there is buried deep in paper piles, it'll take forever before we can find it.'

'Dammit! Why is this happening?!' He punched a wall leaving a deep dint, his aggravations had returned. 'I'll take the case myself if I have to!

'Ed! You know you can't! You're a suspect, and if you take the case and _don't _die then you know you'll be suspected even more! Besides, the case concerns you through your ties to the murder victim 10 years ago. They'll consider your findings biased, and investigations aren't your field of expertise. The Higher Ups won't allow it.' She clutched his shoulders. 'Please Edward, calm down. I can understand your anger, but getting mad over this isn't going to solve anything.' With strained breathes, he forced himself to calm down.

'Ok, I'm calm. Now, if you'll excuse me.'

'There's actually something else as well.'

'Yes?'

'In light of Ma-, I mean Colonel Falman's murder; you have been summoned to the Fuhrer's desk, along with three other suspects.'

'Right, I see.' He said with a clear tone of disdain. 'I'll go there right now.' Edward strode on past the 1st Lieutenant, and headed down the corridor. He didn't need any sort of directions, for he knew the way to the Fuhrer's office as well as any other soldier should in their residing HQ, but also he knew the way because it was where his father worked. It was that thought that made his stomach twist. He would be stood before the Fuhrer, but also with his father's disapproving glares leering down on him from that 6 ft + frame. He couldn't take that right now.

Coming through to the Fuhrer's Sub office, where the Fuhrer's assistant was usually seated, he walked up to the Fuhrer's, main door and knocked.

'Come in.' He heard his father's lofty voice call, and he stepped on through to be joining three other alchemists, who too stood before the Fuhrer. Their faces matched each other's in confusion and worry, and Edward tried to match theirs, hoping to remove some of his own guilty conscience. In the line that he joined, there was a woman and two men. The woman was short with clipped up black hair and steely grey eyes. One of the men was tall with strong, wide build. He was practically bald with a dark complexion. The other man was tall, standing at two heads higher than the Edward and the woman. He had shortly cut brown hair, and by his face he could tell he was battle-bred. His face was covered in scars.

One by one, the Fuhrer's assistant, Hohenheim of Light called out each alchemist's name by alias alone. 'Iron,' Signalling to the tallest of them, who stood to attention, 'Buckler,' the woman nodded and stood to attention, 'Steel', the taller man than Ed saluted and stood at attention, 'Fullmetal,' Edward stood to attention.

'I see that all are accounted for,' The Fuhrer King Bradley began, 'so I'll assume you all know why you're here.' None of them said a word. Of course, Edward knew why he was here, but he wasn't sure, by the look of everyone else, if they were even _aware _of their summoning. 'It has been made clear that last night; Colonel Vato Falman was shot, just as Brigadier General Hughes and Brigadier General Watson were. It was before this, that the Higher Ups have been conducting their own investigations into these murders, and so have uncovered the bullets from both Hughes and Watson to discover that they were not only State issue bullets, but also owned by State alchemists. We were able to find out the inscription on both the bullets, and so have narrowed it down to four State alchemists, all of which stand before me now.' All were silent, taking in his words with a sombre seriousness. 'It's always sad to admit that we State military soldiers are murderers, but even sadder to say that someone amongst us is killing soldiers on our own side. I'm also very disappointed to know that one of you four stood before me is that stone cold murderer, and the fact that they will stand here, playing dumb, and not having the _guts _to admit their wrong is just as gross.' His eye narrowed casting his harsh glare onto all four. But it was not his glare that made Edward suddenly freeze up, it was the assistant's that really stumped him.

His father looked down on him, his eyes not leering but saddened with disappointment, as if he needn't say a word to portray his upset. _Please believe me, _Edward tried to send the mental message to his father's brain, _but I didn't kill any of them. You have to believe that. I wouldn't hurt any of them, even Watson. _

His father's glare didn't lessen, and it proved to him that the message hadn't been absorbed, but rather ignored. _I wish you were psychic father, and then I could tell you for sure. _

'Fuhrer, sir,' Buckler spoke up, 'I myself work in the investigations department, and I know that Watson's murder resulted in the destruction of the department's main database. I thought all of our records would've been lost.'

'That may be true, but my assistant's office also has a computer that contains all of the back up files to the database.' The Fuhrer answered, 'Now, I would like you all to take out of your gun barrels one of your bullets and place it on my desk. My assistant will make a comparison of them to one of the bullets.' Hohenheim stepped forward grimly, and taking hold of the first bullet, Iron's, he took another bullet out of his pocket, and made a close comparison between the two. He did each one patiently, though more grimly so as he took a hold of Edward's bullet with almost visibly shaky hands.

Finally, he put them back onto the desk, and the four State alchemists were allowed to return their own bullets to their barrels. Then, Hohenheim spoke up,

'The two alchemists whose bullets are closely matched to the one I have are Buckler and Fullmetal's.'

_Do you know for sure whose it is? Why won't you answer me? Just say whose it is for certain! _But, he had to remember that his father still wasn't psychic, and neither was he.

'Very well,' The Fuhrer answered, 'Iron; Steel, you may leave.' Iron and Steel immediately turned to leave the office after giving him their departing salute.

'I'm to blame?' Buckler shrieked, 'I will take on the case, I'll do anything to prove I'm innocent! If I die, then I'm not to blame! Please! I'm asking to put my life on the line here!' She slammed her fists on the Fuhrer's desk, and Hohenheim was ready to pull her back into attention, but the Fuhrer put his hand up to dismiss it.

'Very well, Buckler, if that's what you want, then you may. If you die, then Fullmetal is the murderer, if not, then you are.' She gave her thanks to the Fuhrer, and retained her attention, as was the courtesy for being given what she wanted. 'But that doesn't exclude you or Fullmetal from being assigned a bodyguard each. I want witnesses at your side should anything incriminating happen. When you work at your desks, they will be sat at your side. Should you leave the HQ, they will follow you into every shop, public restroom and bus stop shelter you visit. Should you go home, they will go with you and spend the night. They cannot be dismissed, and they will not be deterred from their duty. And don't think that this is only a temporary measure; they will be your shadow for as long as this case still exists. Overall, they are bodyguards, in that they protect you from yourself. If I hear any complaints from you, then you can give me a full report of them from your jail cells. Is that understood?'

'Yes sir!' The two state alchemists saluted in unison.

After each assignment, Edward left the office with a great taste of disdain in his mouth, but not alone.

He'd known ever since he first moved into Central 10 years ago, and she was old enough to be his own mother, but now, all previous ties were being aside. He would not be able to escape her or the constant seriousness that she addressed when given a mission to complete to the best of her standard. He wouldn't be able to escape Captain Riza Hawkeye, who had been promoted for the occasion.

_Why, of all the soldiers in all the HQs, why did my bodyguard have to be her? _Even now he would take Colonel Armstrong's bone breaking hugs any day.

_How am I going to explain this one to Bryony?_

* * *

Author's note: Hope you liked the chapter. Anyway, this Omake is what I would've inserted as cannon to the story had I listened to my big brother and used Hohenheim for comedic value. Anyway, this is a little added in for you guys. This is sort of, the chapter that would've been.

Apologies as well; it does get a little M rate from here.

* * *

Omake:

The water sloshed around them, hugging warmly at his ears. His hands supported her thighs. His hips bucked, greeting that delicious moan with his own. He loved her, this sight before him. Her wet pale hair clung hotly at her brow and shoulders, she leaned down into his face, he reached up, kissing her lips roughly. Her breasts pressed softly into his chest, a hand reached squeezing one lovingly. She groaned.

'Mmm, faster!' She screamed. He bucked up wildly, kicking into speed. He cried out with each thrust, she took each one on, screaming as she did. He wanted this, he needed this; god he missed it.

-/\*_;)(-

'Damn, damn, damn!' The man screamed, his path was lit by street lamps, he could only run as fast as he could, clutching his crotch madly. His teeth were clenched, he sweated from the urgency, and he wished the plumbing was still working, but what could he do? He had to run as fast as he could, to the closest family in the area. There was no other way, it was late, but this was more important.

-/\*_;)(-

Both cried out, Edward was sat up, clutching her chest close. His eyebrows were knitted with the pleasure, there was no stopping them. They didn't care for the rustling of bed sheets from the other room. They cared even less for the thudding of footsteps coming up the stairs; nothing was going to stop them.

Suddenly, the door crashed open, both screamed, confused and with horror. The stranger unzipped his pants, dropped them, and flew up the lid of the toilet. A roaring sound of splashing urine went up into the air, and the shower curtains were immediately drawn for safety. Bryony jumped up off him, screaming.

'What the HELL?!' Edward roared, peering through the curtains. 'DAD?!'

'Oh, Edward, I didn't think you'd be in the bath.' Hohenheim chuckled lowly, sighing heavily from the needed relief. As more of his wasted solution flooded into the pot, a high cry went up, and a disembodied hand began to slowly and limply clutch at the toilet seat, trying to crawl its way out.

'EVIL!!!'

'Oh quit you're bitchin'.' Hohenheim scowled. But it wouldn't stop, grabbing its thin fingers at his leg. Straining a little, he pushed and more of his pee flowed thicker and faster, forcing the hand back into the pot. 'Back to the pits from whence ye came!' he cried triumphantly.

'Dad, I know you're old, and I'm ok with the occult, but that doesn't mean you can come here in the middle of the night, use my bathroom and summon demons in my toilet!'

'I'm sorry, but the plumbing in my house broke.'

'Then call a plumber!' Bryony screamed, poking her head out from behind the curtains.

'Come on, you know how late they are; I couldn't wait that long.' A fart broke the air, 'Oh, 'scuse me.'

'GET OUT!!!' Hohenheim quickly pulled up his trousers,

'Oh, by the way, nice seeing you again, Bryony. Didn't think I'd see you in this light.'

'Stop staring at my wife!'

'Fine, fine, I'm gone.'

The door slammed shut, and Edward sighed weakly.

'Maybe you shouldn't have been so hard on him,' Bryony sighed, stroking a finger through his wet hair.

'Yeah, you're right.' He stole a towel from the rack, and pulled it around him as he got out of the bath. He peered in the toilet, frowning, staring at the disembodied demon steaming, burning and drowning in Hohenheim's acidic liquid waste.

'DAD?' He called from the door.

Footsteps came up the stairs, and a soft, 'Yes son?'

'Could you exorcise the toilet before you leave?'

The man sighed, 'Sure thing.' He clapped his hands and placed them on the toilet. Blue lights shot up, and the contents screamed wildly in pain.

'You might want to get out Bryony, he might take a while.'

They left the bathroom, shutting the door to the cries of demons, and Hohenheim's cries as he tried to tame them. They sighed, slumping into their room, collapsing on their bed. 'Do you think we could…' His fingers slipped underneath her towel, but she batted it away.

'Nah, I'm too tired for that.' She breathed, taking the towel away and snuggling under the covers.

'Bastard.' He mumbled under his breath, and crawled underneath the covers, trying to sleep through the crashes that his bathroom beheld.

-/\*_;)(-

Alphonse stepped down stairs with tired eyes and his night gown wrapped around his form. He limply stepped into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

'Did you have to make so much noise last night?' He breathed, slumping his elbows on the table.

'Couldn't be helped,' Edward mumbled, sipping his cup of coffee, winking at Bryony as she poured out Pesha's cereal.

'Anyway, was dad here last night?' Al frowned.

'Yeah, he insisted that his plumbing had broken and decided it would be a good idea to summon demons in our toilet.'

'I thought that was what all the crashes were about.'

Suddenly, the pitter patter of footsteps announced Pesha's arrival, his energy light and loaded, his foot going with a spring in his step.

'Good morning!' He called cheerily, bouncing into a seat. His mother poured milk into the bowl and served it to Pesha with a spoon.

'How did you sleep?' Edward asked, grinning down at his son.

'Like a log.' Pesha smiled back.

'Wish _I_ did.' Alphonse growled, before being kicked by an automail foot, to which he winced.

'Aww,' Edward cooed sarcastically, 'Is poor whittle Al all tired from his bad sweep?' He poked Al's face mockingly, to which Al nodded,

'Uh huh,'

Edward's fingers groped along the table surface, knowing that something from last night was still here; he picked up the remaining half of the pill from last night, and shoved it into Al's mouth.

'Have a good sleep.' He smirked. Al's face began to droop, as did his eyes as they grew heavy. Suddenly, he slumped on the table, snoring gently as he knocked over a cereal box.

'Uncle!' Pesha cried, 'Will he be alright daddy?'

'Yep, he'll sleep like a log.' Edward smirked, taking the last sip of his coffee, and grabbed his coat from his chair. 'Right, I'm going to work, see you later, Bryony.' He smiled, kissing her full on the lips and walking out of the door, shutting it behind him. The family were left with a comatosed Alphonse asleep on their breakfast table.


	12. Can We Be Happy Now?

Author's note: Thank you for those who read Chapter 11, although by the review count, that sees to be very few… Anyway, for those reading this now, we've got a lemon coming up dead ahead, just the same as in the last chapter. Hopefully you'll like this one; maybe you might consider this one to be even better than the last chapter. But that's up to you. Now, please review after you've read.

As a note, sorry if the first few chapters of this fan fiction seem to give it poor presentation. I'm going to have to redo the chapters when I have no other stories going and I have the time. Anyway enjoy this one so far.

The two walked through the street, but neither with a sense of comfort. Edward found himself somewhat unnerved, that this woman would be following his every move, coming in with him to every public restroom he might happen to stop at, and eating with him as if it created the suspicion of adultery. If Bryony were to see that happen, then he didn't know how he would be able to explain himself. Sometimes, though uncalled for these decrees, he wanted to shout out and let it ring through the streets, FUCK THE FUHRER!

Yes, indeed uncalled for. He doubted his now bodyguard would let him go without a bullet wound of some sort, whether lethal or otherwise.

His hands adopted his pockets still, but would that look suspicious to her? She could think he was reaching for his weapon, ready to shoot her down and run, thus would make him more of a suspect than before. Was she really following his every move? He weaved to the left a little, and then back right, as if etching out a wave with his footsteps; she followed each wave close by his side, but not without an air of curiosity for that motion.

'Is something troubling you, Colonel?' his back stiffened, and he proceeding to walk the rest of the street in a straight line.

'Oh, no, why?' He peered at her through the corner of his eye, trying to avert from her poisonous brown gaze.

'You seem to be walking rather drunkenly, don't you think?'

'Oh, that, well…'

'I'm sorry that this assignment troubles you, but there's nothing that can be done about it. Besides, it's only while the murderer is captured, right?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Then if this mission passes on without incident from you, but with another murder gone passed, then you should be off the hook.'

'Well, I would've thought not completely, Captain.' Edward added curtly, her crisp tone had done nothing to benefit his mood. 'The Fuhrer and everyone else will still be making assumptions while still keeping an eye on me, won't they?'

'Like if the murderer happened to have a partner working with him?'

'Well, yes, but it's not like that can be proved. Anyway, as far as I've heard, the murderer has been using the same round of bullets for each one of his victims.'

'True. You seem to know a lot more than you let on.' She spied at him with narrow eyes.

'I only know as much as I've discovered through my own sources and what the other investigations officers found out for themselves.'

'But most of them died before they could write a full report on their discoveries.'

'Then what conclusions I have come to seem to be close to what the officers found out themselves.'

'Unless of course you milk the officers for their information before they are shot.'

'Now you're making _me _sound like the murderer.' He added scornfully.

'You're a suspect; you're as good as.'

'So part of your mission is not just to spy on me, but to give me the third-degree too?'

'I know this must be hard on you, but I have no other choice. You can either escape from me and be branded a murderer, or stay by my side and go free when the murderer is caught. It's your choice.'

He sighed finally, 'Fine, do what you want.' He turned a corner from the high street, heading towards his home.

'Wait, you're going home?'

'Yes, unless you think you can watch me better on the streets?'

'It's not that, but if you are to be returning home every night, then we need to stop by my house first.'

Edward saw the reasoning of her request, and sighed, walking to her side before they both carried on back down the high street.

Sweat crawled down the back of his neck, and he could feel a cold shiver run down his back. Risem Street.

That turn he could've taken was what split the high street in half. The first half they had walked was known by its name of Coronary Road. The second half then became Risem Street. His pace grew slower, trying to prevent the inevitable from happening. Concern shone from Captain Hawkeye's eyes, she knew why.

Before them to their right was a little synapse that marked where an alley cut between two buildings. As it passed them, he stopped, but with his head down. It was that same poisonous glare again, but one that purveyed from the alley.

'Edward? Are you ok?' A hand of hers squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. He almost flinched from it. His eyes were going red, looking as though their melted elements would pour from their sockets at any second.

'Y-Yeah.' He glanced cautiously into the alley, as if a monster was waiting in its shadows, heaving with steaming breath.

'So this is where it happened. Where Mustang-.'

'Don't say that name.' He hissed, 'How could you dare utter it? You don't know what he did.'

'I do, because it was Alex who found you and me who called the ambulance. I know it still hurts, Ed. It hurts me too. But we have to get over it sometime. It's been, well, 10 years now. Don't you think that's long enough?' She smiled comfortingly, but he didn't return it. His face still looked sour.

'He ruined my life.' Edward snarled at her, 'I shouldn't have to live in this fear all the time.' He clenched his fists, trying to contain his anger, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Raising her arm, she struck his face; a slap-red mark was brandished across his face. He clutched his cheek with alarm.

'Ruined your life? Is that what you think? I happen to know that if Mustang hadn't done what he did, you wouldn't have a wife, and you wouldn't have a beautiful son who wants nothing more than to take after you! Can't you look at the brighter side of the situation? Despite his doings, he's brought you a lot of happiness!' She sighed finally, 'He's a bastard, but you're better off for it.' A smile rose on her lips, and as the initial shock faded, so did one appear on Edward's.

'You're right…' he said finally, 'I'm sorry.'

'Despite the mission, you're a good man, Ed, and I don't think you're a murderer, not even of one man. So please, just bear this for a while, and you can prove to the Fuhrer himself of your innocence.'

'Thanks.' He smiled wider, and he followed by her side, as they headed away from the alleyway.

Sliding the key into the lock of her house, she turned it and pushed the door open. Edward looked around the kitchen in wonder; a tiled wall, nice utilities, pretty normal, and especially neat, nothing short of what could be expected from her. He followed her through to the living room, bending down to stroke a small black and white dog as it came trotting to his feet.

'Hey, Black Hayate.' Edward smiled, ruffling the dog's head. The living room was neat, on the fireplace pictures were propped up. He glanced at them, and he found the usual. Hawkeye in a hospital bed, holding Alex in the crook of her arm, the "proud father" by her side; a wedding photo still held pride of place in the middle of the others, of Alex in his primary school days, at high school, when he took his first steps; being held by his father in the Lieutenant Colonel's office. 'You still have pictures of him up in your living room?' He frowned.

'That's my business, Ed. He was still a part of my life, whether I like it or not.' She turned for the stairs as Edward took a seat on her sofa. 'Are you coming upstairs, Ed?'

'Huh? Really?' He blushed a little. He hadn't been in another women's room, except from his dating days with Bryony. Even though he practically lived in a women's room now, the very definition of the domain still seemed like a very mystery to him. Men were open and wouldn't care for the fact that clothes were sprawled across the floor. But women, they were neat and tidy, all their treasures and necessities were locked away in cupboards away from the prying eyes of men, and therein lay the mystery.

'Well, I can't very well keep a good eye on you while you're sat there, right?' She laughed, and he trailed slowly behind her.

He couldn't believe the sight of her bedroom, clothes and underwear were sprawled all over the floor, both clean and messy. He couldn't tell the difference between the wash basket and the ironed pile. _I bet Hayate got in here. _

'Sorry about the mess, I didn't have a chance to clean it up this morning,' _since when did you clean it up? _'Oh why am I apologizing? It's my room right?' She giggled as she sought through a wardrobe, before finally pulling out a suitcase.

A red thing was crumpled up on the floor, and curiosity wanted him to pick it up, but reason told him not to bother. Curiosity won this round. He picked it up between two fingers, and the crumpled garment unrolled to find he'd picked up panties, he yelled as he dropped it.

'Do you mind leaving my clothes where they are?' She frowned, 'Those need washing.' He cringed inside, gross! Thank god he didn't sniff 'em. 'Why do you look so worried?' She smiled as she packed folded pairs of undergarments into the suitcase. 'You have a wife, don't you? This should be nothing to you.' He couldn't answer, he was afraid that the clothes surrounding him would swallow him up in a pit of harsh stench. 'Or are you afraid, that this counts as adultery?'

'O-Of course this doesn't count.' Edward interjected, 'I just didn't imagine your room would be this filthy. I always thought you'd be-.'

'What, neat? The downstairs rooms are always like that in case I have to accept visitors. Since _him, _I've never dated, and neither do I plan to, so I don't have to worry about bringing a man home to a mess. I feel like I can let my hair down in my own space. No one sees it but me. Don't you agree?'

Edward nodded, and he found himself straying from the room, looking through the small corridor to find a room, larger in comparison.

'Ed? Where are you?'

'I'm in Alex's room!' He called back. _At least I think I am. _The place was hardly bare. The floor was tidy, but old posters had been left up and books were on their shelves. CDs were in their racks. He knelt down, looking under his bed.

Footsteps followed him, and Hawkeye was in the room with him.

'Please, don't do that again. It makes it harder for me to do my job if you wander like that.'

'Don't worry, you carry on packing. If I feel like attacking you, then I'll shout something iconic. Like "Here's Johnny", or something cheesy like that.' Prying a hand in, he pulled a box from underneath, and undid the lid. There was writing on its side. "School Days". Helpful.

Notebooks were stacked neatly inside; he flicked through them, reading some hapless content though Hawkeye was watching contently. Most of it was Alchemy gush, so he seemed to follow in his father's footsteps. The next flame alchemist it seemed. In fact, he hadn't seen Alex wear those gloves ever since his father had been taken to prison 10 years ago; in fact, they were in here with everything else old and abandon able. At the bottom of the pile, he found himself pulling out pamphlets.

'How long do you think he knew he was…that way?' He looked up at Hawkeye curiously, showing her a pamphlet he had in his hand.

'He told me not long after his father was put in prison, but he said he'd known for a while now. He said he was too scared to say anything in case it made his father mad.'

'So, did Mustang have a short temper?'

'He was normally nice mannered, but in the past couple of years he'd been living with us he was quick to anger, yes. Especially with me, I guess Alex was scared for me. But that's all behind us, it doesn't matter what Alex is, he's working in a hospital helping to save lives everyday, and I couldn't be more proud of him.' She gave a smile of satisfaction at her words. Edward too gave a smile, but it dropped again sullenly.

'Then, I don't know if you've heard about what's happened between Alex and Alphonse recently.'

'Recently?'

'Alex taking anger management classes; and Alphonse having to move in with me for a while.'

'Oh, I heard about that. He was one of the first he told.'

'Alex is so much better than his father, he can go much further in life than that bastard, but, I don't want him to make the wrong decisions, or lose his cool over something so menial that it still gets him in trouble.'

'I can see your worry, Ed, but I have faith in my son. Hopefully, he's inherited my better nature.'

_I hope so, Riza. _

'Have you finished packing then?' He asked finally.

'Almost, I just need a few more things.'

'Ok, I'll wait outside the bedroom door or something.'

'Ed.' She giggled, 'It's just a woman's room.'

Soon after, she was lugging a suitcase downstairs, and, collecting up a plastic bag, she began filling it with a box of dog food, Hayate's food and water bowl and more essentials.

'Black Hayate's coming as well then?' Edward asked.

'I trust him at the best of times, but sometimes he gets lonely if I've been gone for a few days. I wouldn't want him to lope around all depressed now, would I?' She grinned, scratching her dog behind the ear. Taking the lead, she clipped it onto his collar. 'You can take a hold of him.' She gave the loop of lead to Ed, and Hayate wagged his tail eagerly.

'Hang on; can I use your phone? I haven't called Bryony yet. She needs to know what's happening.'

'Of course.'

Finding the phone on a table at the side of the sofa, he sat down and typed in the numbers and taking up the receiver. He waited a while, before an answer came.

"Hello?" Bryony, definitely.

'Bryony. Something's happened at work.'

"Not another death, right?"

'No, but the Fuhrer's doing everything he can to prevent it. He's actually been able to narrow down the murder suspects to two people.'

"…" She waited for that answer.

'…I'm one of them.' He could visibly hear the tears start to crawl down her cheeks.

"…The other?"

'It's Buckler from investigations. She's actually been put in charge of the case. The Fuhrer's said, that if she dies, then I'm the murderer, if not, then it's her.' More tears welled in her eyes, she was sobbing audibly. 'He's assigned me and Buckler a bodyguard each to keep an eye on us. She'll have to stay over at my house from now on.'

"Wait, _she_?" she apparently had the energy to answer that one.

'Yes, Riza Hawkeye, Alex's mom. I'm at her house now. She's been packing to move in.'

"S-She has? That damn military. It's breaking us apart, isn't it?"

'No no! It's not! Please don't cry, I wouldn't leave you for anyone.'

"I want to believe you, I really do. But, at the moment, you've been keeping things from me, and now this with the murder cases. I-It's too much."

'I thought you could trust me. I thought we agreed on that last night. Please, just have some faith; my hands won't be touching _anything _of hers!' He looked up at Hawkeye, waving in a sign of _don't take offence! _

"You're touching her phone!"

'Well, yes but that can't be helped!' He sighed harshly, 'Seriously, now you're just getting silly.'

"Silly? I'm not the one in another woman's home!"

'Will you give it a rest? She's old enough to be my mom!'

"Well, then I guess you _like _that sort of thing now don't you."

'Now you're just taking it too far. Hawkeye's not a milf!'

"But you would go for one if the chance rose up?"

'NO! No! That's not what I'm saying at all! Look, we'll settle this when I get back, ok? Right. Bye.' He hung the phone quickly. 'She knows that you're coming home, but she's not pleased.'

'I could tell.'

'Still, we can't go back on the Fuhrer's order, I'm sure Bryony understands that.'

'She must have a lot of patience to be able to do this; raising a child, Alphonse and now me moving in. It must take a lot out of her.'

'Yeah, she's amazing, but I think she's starting to lose her patience with me.'

'Don't worry, as soon as the mission is complete, I'll be out of the house, no problem.'

'Well, no use in preventing the inevitable. Let's go, now, before Bryony starts ordering a skip.'

'She wouldn't, would she?'

'Well, apparently I'm Mr Cheater, so she could do anything.' He got up from the sofa, taking a hold of Hayate's lead again, and Hawkeye followed him out, they waited as she locked the door, and they left for his house.

-Later-

Black Hayate barked as he tugged Edward through the door, his tail wagged so fast his whole rump moved with it. Pesha found the dog in the doorway and ran to it happily, stroking him roughly and treasuring a lick on his cheek.

'You got me a dog?' Pesha cried with amazement.

'No, no, this is Hawkeye's dog; she's going to be staying with us for a while.' He smiled, ruffling Pesha's hair, who barked happily like an overjoyed pooch. Edward smiled widely at his son's response, but he looked up to find Bryony in the kitchen with folded arms and a tapping foot.

'I didn't think you had the guts to come waltzing back.' She sneered; she stepped up to him, glaring at Hawkeye as she came lumbering past with her suitcase. Pulling her hand back, she slapped him across the face, he clasped his cheek with pain, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of a scream.

'Daddy!' Pesha yelped; he stared up at his mom, her hand still held flat. He'd always lived in this world, where everything was fine and peaceful, where mommy loved daddy, and where he was loved by both. There was time for play as long as he was good, but that world seemed to burst, just from the resounding slap that echoed about the kitchen. 'M-mom?' He whimpered, his eyes growing wet. Bryony looked down at him, her eyes fearful, as if her hand had wrapped around _his _face.

'Son.' Edward began, still holding his sore cheek. 'Why don't you take Black Hayate into the living room to play?' Pesha nodded sullenly, clutched the dog's collar and pulled him through.

'How dare you bring _her _back here?' She screamed.

'I had no other choice! These were orders from the Fuhrer himself! He assigned Hawkeye as my bodyguard to make sure I don't kill anyone! Even Hohenheim will tell you the same!'

'Like hell he will! He's a soft old man! He'll just be siding with you so that you can keep having her on the side!' Here eyes began to tear up. 'Am I suddenly not good enough for you? Is that it? Is there something wrong with me?'

'There's nothing wrong with you, absolutely nothing.' He tried to pull her in a hug, but she rejected it subtly.

'How can I believe that? How can I believe that you're not kissing her?'

'What has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?'

'Why are _you _acting like _this_?'

'It's not my decision, and I can't out rule my leader because my wife says different. Seriously, why would you think I'm cheating on you?'

She flinched from the question, she stilled for moments, and finally, she closed her arms around him.

'I'm just stressed.' She whimpered. 'I'm scared, that you might leave. I want you here, where I can see you.' She looked up to him, pressing her lips on his sore cheek. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's ok.' He squeezed her gently. 'I'm sorry for making you worry.' She smiled, kissing him warmly.

'You're forgiven, but on one condition. No more women please.' She grinned.

'Of course not, women are off-limits.'

'Men too.' She giggled.

'Wow, from husband, to cheater, to super-slut. What a day.' He chuckled, kissing her back.

'Dad? Are you ok?' He felt the tug of Pesha at his trousers, and he picked him up, hugging him.

'Yeah, fine. Mom hits like a girl.' He chuckled, but received a sock to the left arm. 'OW!'

'You were saying?' She sniggered.

'Have we made up?' Hawkeye smiled, coming back into the kitchen.

'Yeah, mostly.' Bryony replied. 'And, I'm sorry about suspecting you.' She bowed to her senior.

'That's fine. It's just the Fuhrer's bad timing.'

-Later-

Tea had been eaten, and a sleeping bag had been set up onto the sofa, where Hawkeye slept. Her suitcase was posed at the end of the sofa.

Edward lay silently in his bed, Bryony snoozed gently next to him, but he couldn't sleep. He rustled in the sheets, trying to get comfortable, the mattress jumped from the auto-mail's weight, and Bryony awoke.

'Can't you get to sleep?' She rubbed her eyes drowsily.

'No.'

'Come on.' She hugged him up to her, kissing his forehead. 'Get to sleep.' He sighed gently as she turned over and arched her back into his stomach.

'I've been thinking.'

'Hm?'

'You said last night that we couldn't keep secrets from each other, and this one's been weighing on me for a while now.' She turned her head to his, facing him at an angle.

'What is it?' Even through the darkness he could see her worry.

'The morning after Alphonse moved in…he kissed me.'

'Really?' She sat up in bed, looking him in the eyes, and he nodded. 'Did…you feel anything for him?'

'No.'

'…Does anyone else know?'

'Pesha, but only because he saw, and Alex, because I told him.'

'And what did he say?'

'He cried a little, but he said he was sick of being grinded under Alphonse's heel, and he was going to go onto something better.'

Bryony gasped a little, but hugged him close.

'Oh, Ed, you shouldn't have told him. They could be over because of you.'

'I couldn't keep it a secret, just like I can't keep it a secret from you. I know it would've turned out better if I didn't, but it didn't seem right that he _didn't _know. You know?' She nodded in comprehension.

'He can't stay here.'

'What?'

'Al, he can't stay here. If he was able to do that behind my back, then who knows what else he could force you into.'

'Don't worry; I made it perfectly clear I wasn't returning his feelings.'

'I'm sure you would've, but he being here now won't be right. Besides, we can't do with this many people in the house now. He needs to go back to Alex. They need to figure out their relationship on their own.' Edward sighed gently,

'Yes, I understand.'

'Good, I knew you would.' She hugged him tightly, kissing his lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and lowered her softly into the sheets. His arms supported his weight as his hips grinded hopefully.

'Those are all my secrets.' He whispered.

'Thank you,' but she suddenly shot up.

'Huh? What's wrong?'

'I haven't told you all of mine.'

'They're not bad, are they?'

'It's just one, but I want you to be clear on it. At work, the anchorman I work with, John Baker, keeps making eyes at me.'

'I knew it, I thought his eyes looked sticky, how they're always on you. Honestly, I can see it in his face.' Edward smirked.

'He's making it uncomfortable to work there.'

'Do you think you should quit?'

'I'm not sure. It's a great job, and I don't want to leave it over something menial like that.'

'Look, if you want to file in a resignation, then I understand. Is that all of them?'

'Yes.' She smiled, 'I've got nothing else to tell.'

'Good.' He loosened the buttons of her pyjama top, his left hand manoeuvred to her breast, squeezing it hopefully as he locked lips again. He lowered her back down, grinding once more.

'You're definitely not subtle.' She whispered in his ear, kissing his neck playfully. 'You're certainly randy this week.' She giggled, letting a moan trip in her voice as she felt his member stab between her.

'Work's too stressful,' his voice heaved, letting her throw off the shirt on his form. His hand worked her trousers and they slipped slowly down her legs, her arms let the top slide onto the bed before being thrown away. 'I need the distraction.' She slipped his boxers over his erection and he slid them off the rest of the way.

'So I'm just a distraction now?'

'The perfect one.' He smirked, his lips mouthed around a nipple and she moaned into his hair, tangling it between her fingers. 'Mmm, perfect.' His hand guided up her leg, and she split them in response. He pushed himself in, catching her noises with his lips. 'We need to be quieter,' he hissed in her ear, 'Hawkeye's down stairs, and Pesha's in the next room.'

'I-I know.' He began his languid motions, their lips remained conjoined, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck; her mouth tore away from his lips, fastening around his neck. He thrust in deeper, faster, she wanted to scream; she knew she couldn't. Her teeth bit into his neck, trying to stop it from escaping. His teeth clenched at the pain, but he carried on, he couldn't stop now. The harder he pushed, the further his fingers dug in the sheets, the harder she bit down.

His breathing hitched, quick, audible, he tried to bottle his voice away. His motions got faster still; the headboard slapped the wall, harder, deeper, then-. Release came forth, so did hers. Her teeth broke the surface of skin, blood bathed her tongue, he cried as his neck seared in pain, she pushed him off.

'You bit me!' He cried, grasping his neck, but the blood wouldn't cease.

'I had no choice! That's it; we can't have sex while Hawkeye's here.'

'What? We can make it work next time, but geez, don't stop it completely!'

'I'm not going to hurt you again!' She hissed.

'Then don't!'

'What else can I do if I can't scream?'

'Just don't!'

'Why'd you have to be so good at it?'

Edward collapsed himself on the bed, giving a self satisfied shrug, what an ego stroke. He heard as she licked her lips of the blood, swallowing it down.

'You don't mind blood?'

'Nah, I used to swallow it every time my finger bled.'

'Oh,' he frowned. She hugged him tightly.

'I swear, the first thing we'll do when the cases are solved is have sex, because then you won't be worrying about anyone else hearing us.' She smiled.

'Yeah.' They stayed like that for a while, but he couldn't sleep. Finally, he got himself out of bed, threw on some clothes, and deserted the room with soft footsteps.

He stood in front of the mirror, leaning on the sink. He had loosened his button shirt. The blood from his neck had dried across his chest. A finger pressed against the wound, and he hissed as it throbbed. He gave a sigh of relief; it missed the vein, good. He cleaned the dry blood away with a damp flannel.

He left the bathroom and made for the stairs. With caution he got down the steps one at a time. The living room door creaked open, and he stilled, but there was no stirring. He fed his jacket on, and tip toed through the living room, breathing a sigh of relief when Hawkeye didn't stir. He unlocked the door when he came to it, locking it behind him, running quickly as he heard Hayate's barks echo behind him.

The full moon blazed throughout the night. He couldn't even see the sun start to rise over the horizon. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
